Safe Harbor
by Acherona
Summary: A crown prince framed and sold as a slave, a pirate with a deep hatred for royalty and government. With these to souls on the same ship, will the tide bring them together or tear them apart? Steampunk Pirate story.
1. Safe Harbor: First Part

**Disclaimer**– We do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor are we making any money off these writings.

**Warnings**– Well boys loving other boys, language of the naughty variety, some violence and a little angst.

**FOR DAYDREAMER79!**

This is a collab between Trulywicked and Acherona.

**Safe Harbor.**

_First Part._

Deep in the cargo hold of a large slave ship an oddly elegant, incredibly beautiful man sat, chained to the walls, crowded in with a thousand other stinking, sweating bodies that likely had gone without a bath much longer than he had and he'd not bathed for a week, not since he'd been abducted. His normally silky smooth inky black hair was clumped together with sweat and dirt and hung limply down his back and around his shoulders. His ivory skin was smudged with dirt and soot and likely something unmentionable, he wasn't sure what was in that shit he was made to shovel into the ship's steam engine during the few hours each day he got out of the hold. Unlike the others here his eyes weren't hollow with hopelessness or resignation. The midnight eyes glittered with pride and banked fury as he looked around him at the squalid conditions.

He wasn't angry for himself so much; he was in a better condition than any of the people in here and could weather it all better. No he was furious on behalf of the people he shared this cargo hold with. They were all being taken to some unknown port where they'd be sold to whoever could afford the price and to the men who operated this ship they were only commodities to be bought and sold.

For Itachi Uchiha, the now former and exiled crown prince of the Uchiha Empire, it was appalling. Most of these people had been stolen walking down the streets and even from their own beds, places they should have been safe, by agents of the nobles in his own empire. His elegant long fingers curled into fists. These were _his_ people; people his family and the nobles should be _protecting_yet the corrupt nobles took advantage of the unfortunate and sold them like they were firewood. Itachi had tried to expose them, tried to put a stop to this, and they'd used their slimy influence to have him framed for the murder of a magistrate's son. Since his parents loved him and didn't wish for him to be executed, they'd had him exiled and had set him on a steam coach to the nearest port, bound for a ship that would take him to the Konoha Empire.

Unfortunately the nobles knew better than to let him get to such allies and had arranged for him to be rendered unconscious and when he'd woken he'd been here, in the belly of a slave ship and, he glanced down at himself, mostly naked aside from a single set of underwear. He idly wondered what had become of the finely tailored travel outfit he'd been wearing and the gold clockwork on the waistcoat but it didn't really matter. What mattered was formulating a plan to escape from the hold and take over the ship so he could set these people free.

Suddenly a great clang, followed by a huge list that sent them all crashing into the hull and each other, broke him from his thoughts. _'What in the world?'_

Pein stood on the deck of his ship the Akatsuki, he braced himself against the rusty steel railing as they rammed the large slaver. Really they were big monsters of ships and that made them such easy pickings. The nobles only cared about the money in their pocket so they had these huge ships built so they could fit more _cargo_on each run. The ships were big and that made them slow, none of them were any challenge for Akatsuki. When he looked up the hooks and ropes were already in place and his crew waited for the sign to board the ship. He gave a short nod and watched his crew swarm the slaver, both guns and swords ready.

Unholstering his own gun Pein jumped from his sleek ship to the low going monster. He knew the inside of ships like this intimately...After all he'd spent years of his childhood on one as a slave before he managed to escape. His face set in a grim mask Pein got ready to turn this ship upside down. This was one profit the nobles of his corrupt homeland would never see. After taking out all guards and crew members that crossed his path Pein and his crew had finally managed to make their way into the cargo hold. Even though he knew what waited behind the thick steel doors Pein still had to brace himself as he slammed the door open.

The people around Itachi cowered in terror as the door hit the wall. They'd heard the fighting and dying screams and most of those in the hold feared that the pirates, for who else would attack a ship emblazoned with the one of the noble's emblems, were looking for gold and would kill them or worse when they discovered that only human beings were in here. Itachi, however, stood and stepped forward as much as he could chained; to the wall as he was, and looked at the form in the doorway. The light filtering in from behind the unknown man blocked out his features and coloring for the most part but the odd pale blue-gray eyes pierced the darkness of the hold. He was tall and broad, filling the doorway with a power and purpose. Itachi could see the soft glint of brass clockwork on a gun belt cinched around his waist and the pistol and sword in it caught the light lethally. Those eyes seemed to strike something off inside him and made his knees weak with an unknown emotion when they connected with his. He stiffened his knees however and stared right back at the man, tense and ready to defend these innocent people with his life.

Looking around the cargo hold Pein saw the usual scared, tired and cowering mass of people. He hated it. One slave caught his attention though, instead of cowering like the others this one met his gaze without a single trace of fear in them. That was very unusual and Pein found himself intrigued by the unknown man. He walked further into the hold, the heels of his boots clicking against the cold bare floor. Pein hit the switch on the wall which released the chains, making it possible for the chained up people to wiggle out of their holdings.

"We are the crew of the Akatsuki and you are hereby liberated." Pein's voice was cool and detached, he couldn't afford to actually care anymore. "What you do with your new chance at freedom is up to you. You have full responsibility for yourself. The crew on this ship has been dealt with so where you choose to go is also up to you...There's only one rule, you're not allowed to follow our course."

Itachi stood still as the other around him began to chatter at the pirate's words. He considered his options, stay on this ship and endanger the others as the nobles would most definitely be after him, take a life boat and risk the open ocean, or join a pirate crew that had no fear of taking on the nobles. He'd never been one to waffle or waver in decision making and this was a fairly obvious decision so when the pirate turned walk out the door, Itachi was out into the hallway and following him in an instant.

Pein turned around in the narrow hallway of the ship and raised a vivid red, multiply pierced eyebrow at his new shadow. He took in the man's nearly naked form with long limbs and sinewy muscles. Even covered in dirt and grime it was obvious that the man was drop dead gorgeous. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I should think it's obvious. Coming with you." Itachi flicked a clumped bit of hair out of his eyes and studied the pirate more closely now that the light was better. Tanned skin, red hair, and more piercings than Itachi had seen on any one person before in his life he was still oddly beautiful, and utterly unique. The gun belt he'd noticed earlier anchored a dark brown long coat that was unbuttoned and open, revealing the white cotton shirt beneath with the laces slightly undone at the throat. Brown breeches buttoned at the knee and a pair of knee high brown boots with modest heels completed the look. A complete lack of lace or frills spoke of a man who took his job seriously and didn't bother with frippery and the well cared for weapons told Itachi that this was a man who knew his way around a battle.

Pein's lips twitched in amusement as the slave flipped his hair out of his eyes and stood his ground, he could hear Hidan chuckle openly beside him and he sent the silverette a glare that silenced him instantly. Pein could hear the rustle and loud discussions coming from the cargo room and he wanted to get out. They had done what they had set out to do and made a nice little profit of fuel and ammunition out of it, it was never a good idea to linger after the job was done. "I don't think so little rabbit, skip back into your hole with the rest of your kin. I've got no use for you." He turned again and motioned to Hidan for him to move.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and quick as a snake he kicked out and hooked his foot around the redhead pirate's ankle sending him off balance and getting his attention. He smirked at the suspicious glare that was given him. "I would think that a pirate would welcome a skilled fighter and I am a skilled fighter."

The little rabbit was quick on his feet, Pein had to give him that. There weren't many who could surprise him and send him off balance. "Hm, we'll see. You can start by scrubbing the deck I suppose." Pein started to walk again, confident that the little rabbit would follow.

Itachi did follow, amusement plain on his features at the thought of scrubbing the deck. The thought of menial work didn't bother him, it would be an...interesting change to say the least. He tread carefully once on the top deck and looked about for any dead crew members that hadn't yet been stripped so he could get some clothes but even with the careful tread his bare feet found some sharp debris. He hissed a bit and lifted his foot up to scowl at the little bit of glass and copper wire that had sliced into the tender skin.

Hearing the silent hiss Pein turned around and watched the little rabbit drip blood all over the deck. With a sigh he turned around and grabbed the rabbit by an arm and under the knees and hoisted him over his shoulders, if they were to wait for the tenderfoot to make his own way they would never get away. He jumped from the deck of the slaver and on to the Akatsuki and he instantly felt more at ease, his ship was his home, his haven.

Konan came out and eyed Pein and his burden curiously, she had a very nice view of the newcomer's ass from his position of hanging over Pein's shoulder. "What's this captain? Have you brought me a gift?"

"No gift Ko...a deck boy." Pein placed the rabbit back on his feet and grinned at the glare the other sent him. "Find him some clothes will you, we can't have him scrub the deck in his skivvies now can we? He may scare the men."

Itachi lifted a brow. "Well that leaves you out doesn't it?"

"Watch your mouth rabbit, it's not too late to toss you back." Pein's voice was harsh but his eyes glittered as he turned and disappeared below deck.

The brunet turned to the woman who'd asked if he was a gift and bowed. "I am at your tender mercy milady."

Konan laughed throatily and very un-lady like. "Oh there's nothing tender about me newbie...You'll learn that soon enough." She looked him over again. "I think we have most luck raiding Deidara's closet, you seem to be most like him in build...shoes will be more difficult." She reached for him and pulled him along as she stalked towards the cabins with wide strides.

He let her yank him along with no complaint. "As long as my ass is covered and I don't have to worry about glass shredding my feet I'm happy. Though I hope this Deidara is a man and not fond of cross-dressing."

Konan's silence spoke volumes. "Well he is a man...Technically." She yanked him in to a small cabin and began to rummage through a chest on the floor.

"I don't believe I'm going to ask for further explanation." Itachi looked around, it was a simple cabin with two bunk beds on either side and surprisingly rich furnishings. He didn't want to sit down for fear of dirtying the coverlets, he was incredibly filthy. He frowned down at his foot and hoped that the nasty cut from the glass didn't get infected. "Would it be too much to hope for a basin with some clean water and a wash rag?"

Pulling out a pair of black breeches and a well worn shirt that had probably once been white but now was close to gray, it was clean and whole though Konan looked over her shoulder. "You can have fresh water and bandages for the foot, for the rest I'm afraid you have to make do with salt water, fresh water is hard to come by and we have to ration it carefully. She stuffed something glittery and lacy back in the chest and walked to a cupboard at the other end of the small cabin. Konan emerged with a pair of scuffed black boots that had seen better days, they were barely hanging together. "Think you'll fit your feet in these? I'll try to get you a better pair later but for now these will keep your feet from harm."

He judged the size of the shoes and his feet carefully and made calculations. "It'll be a snug fit but they'll work just fine thank you. And I don't mind washing with salt water, I was more worried about infection than cleanliness per se."

"Don't worry, we haven't lost a limb yet...Well we have lost one but not due to infection." Konan smiled brightly and tossed the man the clothes she had dug out. "Follow me and you'll be able to wash up, it's not far."

When they walked out of the cabin they ran in to Pein who held a tiny wooden box in his hands. He pushed it against Itachi. "Here, put this salve on your foot, it'll help it heal faster, you'll be no good to us as an invalid." The redhead turned on his heel again and walked back where he'd come from.

Konan looked after her captain with wide eyes, he was many things but not exactly the sharing and caring type, obviously the newbie had made an impression on him. "Oookay." She said simply and led Itachi to another door that led to a plain washroom. It had a crude shower with a saltwater tank and she gave him a small basin of fresh water along with soap and a wash rag. "Will you be alright to clean up on your own?"

He nodded. "Yes, thank you...Konan was it?"

"Yup, I'm Konan." She started to leave. "I'll be right outside so just holler when you're done...Do you have a name newbie?"

He considered giving her a flash name but his given name wasn't exactly rare so it wouldn't be a dead giveaway and he'd probably find it difficult to answer to another. "My name is Itachi."

"A royal name...Well it will be easy to remember at least. Welcome to the Akatsuki Itachi." Konan closed the door and left Itachi alone.

Itachi stepped into the shower first to scrub all the grime and gunk off and clean his hair, actually moaning at how wonderful it felt to get clean. As much as he wanted to he didn't dawdle and finished quickly, using the fresh water to better clean the cut on his foot before smearing the salve on and bandaging it. It was quick work to dress and wriggle into the boots. He was right about the fit, it was a little snug but nothing too terrible and they would protect his feet which was all that really mattered. He opened the door and prepared to face this new chapter in his life.

_Continues in part two…_


	2. Safe Harbor: Second Part

**Disclaimer**– We do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor are we making any money off these writings.

**Warnings**– Well boys loving other boys, language of the naughty variety, some violence and a little angst.

**FOR DAYDREAMER79!**

This is a collab between Trulywicked and Acherona.

**AN** – _So this is the second part of Safe Harbor, there are some disturbing images in this chapter regarding the slave ships, just so you know. We would really like to know what you think of this story so if you have the time, please drop a line after reading. Please enjoy._

**Safe Harbor.**

_Second Part._

Nearly two weeks later Itachi was swabbing the decks like a professional and enjoying it truth be told. It felt good to put his hands to work and to actually _see_the results of that work. As the prince he'd never been able to truly see any results of all the political dancing and maneuvers he went through for his people and it had frustrated him, made him feel like he was spitting on a forest fire. Here on this ship though, he felt he was a useful part of something bigger and better instead of a tiny cog in an empirical machine. He'd seen the results of Pein's crusade against the nobles and though he'd yet to be allowed to join in the fighting, he felt that just by doing the jobs given him on this ship he was flipping the bastards off more than ever.

The work was fulfilling and the crew, his lips twitched. There were of course the usual rough and tumble scalawags who made up the 'cogs' of a crew, deckhands and such, but the main crew were the ones that drew his attention. The master at arms and master spy, Deidara, had developed a grudge against him almost immediately when he'd seen how Itachi filled out his old clothes. Deidara was volatile but was balanced out by his lover Sasori, the ship's blacksmith. Then there was the lookout, a hyperactive man named Tobi who never seemed to sleep. Kakuzu kept the finances in order and made sure each man was given his fair share. Hidan, surprisingly enough, was the ship's priest as well as helmsman and oddly wise for all that he loved to strip naked and dance when he'd had a bit too much rum. The engine master Kisame was a humongous black man who looked as if he could squish most people's heads between two fingers and yet he was quiet and more polite than anyone else Itachi had even known. Zetsu was the cook and made the meager fare found at sea better than anything Itachi had ever eaten at court. Konan was Pein's first mate and kept everything running smooth as glass so the captain didn't have to deal with idiocy that would disrupt him from the duties he had.

And then there was the captain himself, Pein. He drew eyes whenever he was on deck but none more than Itachi's. There was just something about the man that made him want to stare at him all day long, that or strip him naked and see if he was as muscled out of those clothes as he looked in them. A soft flush crept over the brunet's face at that indecent thought. He was a healthy man but he didn't like feeling so attracted to someone he knew wouldn't piss on him if he were on fire, not if Pein knew of his heritage. He'd kept his true identity as the exiled prince a secret at first because he'd thought it safer in case the nobles found out he was alive. Now though he kept it secret because if Pein or any of the Akatsuki crew discovered he was truly a royal, they'd probably kill him, or at least dump him off the ship.

It was a satisfied yet tenuous existence.

Pein let his eyes rest on the rabbit as he swabbed the deck once again. The man had fit in better in his crew than Pein could ever have imagined and he was thinking about letting him come along for their next _liberation_. Itachi had proved himself by doing all the work that was thrown at him and then some without complaint. His closest crewmembers liked him, even Deidara though the blond pretended he didn't.

"You're always looking at him you know." Konan came to stand beside him as she handed him an apple. They had gotten hold of a whole crate of fruit on the last ship they boarded and every bite was a treat.

"Don't start." Pein's voice had a warning edge to it. "I need to keep an eye on him, to make sure he fits."

"He's been here for two weeks now, he fits. You watch him because you want him. It's not a crime to find someone attractive you know." Konan had known Pein long enough to happily ignore his grumpy mood.

"Whether I do find him attractive or not is a moot point. He's a crew member now, nothing more and nothing less." Pein bit in to the apple and closed his eyes in bliss at the tart flavor.

Looking out over the ocean Pein spotted a tiny steam cloud in the horizon. "Get your game face on Ko, it looks as if we'll have work to do." He walked down the stairs to the lower deck to inform his deck boy of his new duties.

Konan watched her captain and her oldest friend walk away and barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Pein was too stubborn for his own good. It was clear how much he wanted Itachi. Her eyes narrowed and a wicked smile spread over her face. Maybe he needed a push in the right direction...It was time to have a little chat with Kisame. With a low chuckle she went to find the engine master.

Itachi wrung out the mop, aware of Pein coming towards him, and turned to face him, head tilted in question. He never challenged Pein right off, he waited to see if he would speak to him as the captain and give an order, or as a man and make one of his 'little rabbit' statements. The former got a respectful nod and a yes sir but the latter got the full brunt of Itachi sarcasm and smart ass mouth.

"Go find Deidara and get equipped with weapons. A steamer is coming and it's time for you to show off those fighting skills you boasted about." Pein wanted to reach out and run his fingers through that long dark hair but instead he took another bite of his apple.

Itachi nodded. "Aye Captain." He set his cleaning supplies in the small closet where it was kept then went below deck to Deidara and Sasori's workshop. A small clang hit the door just as he reached for the handle and was followed by the shouting voice of the explosive blond.

"It's not my fault you're too rigid and blockheaded to think outside the box danna!"

"If thinking outside the box meaning thinking like you and get us all blown to tiny little pieces then I'll stay rigid...You didn't complain about me being rigid earlier...In fact as I recall you rather liked it." Sasori's voice was just as soft and monotone as usual as he hammered out the broken blade, mending it to perfection. The mechanical flesh of his left prosthetic arm glittered as he moved.

Itachi grimaced and knocked before the conversation could go any further, opening the door to the odd couple. The blond sneered at him. "Oh it's you. What do you want pretty boy un?"

A dark brow rose. "I do believe you're calling the kettle black Deidara. As for my purpose, Pein sent me down to get equipped with weapons."

Sasori's rust colored eyebrows rose almost all the way to his hairline. "Captain is giving you a chance to prove your worth huh? About time." He continued working on the blade as he spoke. "What are your preferences then?"

"I'm best with blades, especially swords but I can hit whatever I aim at with a revolver. I'm not terribly picky as long as I'm not weighed down."

Deidara snorted and moved to sort through a weapon's cabinet. "Noooo of course not. The Captain's little rabbit's just going to weigh the rest of us down. I wonder how many times we'll have to save you, un!" He picked out two different swords, one appearing more like a classic cutlass and the other more like a katana only a bit shorter, and two six-shot revolvers. He placed them on the table and muttered, "Test the swords, see if either one's got the right balance for you while I get the ammunition for the guns. If neither one works danna's gonna have to make you one, waste of metal if you ask me."

Itachi's lips quirked as the blond continued muttering as he dug in a drawer for bullets and a light ammunition belt. He stepped forward and picked up the cutlass, his brows knit as he went through a couple of basic sword forms then shook his head, laying it back down. He then picked up the other, recognizing it as a ninjato as opposed to a katana, and sliced it through the air. His eyes sparked as he didn't detect any overt difficulties in balance and he shifted into more advanced forms to test the balance. By the time he'd run through the forms he'd determined that it would work well. "It's almost perfect, just the slightest bit heavy at the back, maybe a gram or less." He looked up to see Deidara and Sasori both staring at him, the blonds' mouth open while a black leather ammunition belt dangled from his hands. "What?"

"You got skills." Sasori shrugged and placed the newly mended blade in a bucket of cold water. "Don't mind lark here, that's his natural expression." Sasori nodded towards the still gaping blond. "He should learn how to play nice or he may just have to go to bed without a treat." The blacksmith held out his hand. "Hand it over and I'll adjust it for you right away."

Itachi smirked just a bit at Deidara's expression of affront followed by the pout and handed the blade over to the blacksmith. "I spent a long time learning how to use a sword, I'd better have skills or I'll have to visit my old teacher and make my displeasure known. As for Deidara, he doesn't have to play nice with me as I'm not nice. If nothing else it gives me a whetstone to sharpen my own wit against."

Deidara made a sound somewhere between a snort and an 'eep' when Sasori's eyes turned on him. The blond instead handed over the ammunition belt with two gun holsters on either side. "The revolvers are light so you'll be able to move as fast as you can," a long doubting look at Itachi followed that statement, "but since bullets are limited and it takes time we won't have to reload, as I'm sure you're aware Mr. Skills, use them sparingly."

"Hn." Itachi just cinched the gun belt around his waist, unaware of the striking sight it made with him in black, gray, and silver.

Deidara huffed and turned to the drawers again. "Side or back draw?"

"Back."

Sasori handed the ninjato back to Itachi. "Here try it now." He walked over to Deidara and pressed a kiss to the blonds' temple. "Good job on holding your tongue there, I can't wait to hear my lark sing to me later."

The blond tossed a strap that would hold the ninjato to Itachi's back to him and looked over at Sasori as they began fitting themselves with their own weapons. "Sing I will danna. It's always fun to make Zetsu and Tobi run from the cabin to get away from us." A bright grin crossed Deidara's face.

"Are you guys almost ready?" Hidan's head poked inside the doorway. "We're almost caught up with the steamer and if you don't get a move on we'll have all the fun without you." He shot Itachi an appreciative glance. "Looking good there."

The brunet blinked a bit in confusion and looked down at himself. "What do you mean?"

Deidara groaned in disgust at the way Itachi seemed so unaware of just how attractive he actually was. He murmured to his lover. "Danna I really hate him. How can someone look that good and not realize it?"

"Shh lark, imagine how obnoxious he would be if he _did_know." Sasori soothed Deidara and petted his blond hair. "Besides, he won't stay ignorant for long with the way captain is looking at him. You may have a singing rival too before long."

"Don't mind them Itachi." Hidan nodded towards the whispering couple. "And we really need to get going so hurry up!"

Itachi nodded and followed Hidan back up to the weather deck, aware of Deidara and Sasori coming up soon after. His eyes lit on the emblemed hull of the steamer and recognized it as belonging to one of the northern dukes. A disgusted sneer came and went over his face as he recalled the fat bastard who owned the ship before them and how he'd petitioned for the empire's orphans to be put into workhouses as soon as they could walk calling it 'cheap labor'.

"I hope you really have fought before Itachi. It's going to get ugly on that ship." The deep rough bass of Kisame's voice had Itachi turning to study the other man, his lips lifting at both the huge claymore sword and the large hammer the black man carried.

"I've fought before. Though it's been some time since a life or death battle." He nodded at the ship. "If memory serves though the Duke of Mirage's men like to fight dirty."

"Oh aye they do but don't worry," a large hand lit gently on Itachi's shoulder. "We'll all watch each other's backs."

Pein's eyes flashed when he saw Kisame's hand on Itachi but he didn't say anything as he checked his revolvers and sword. He called out for the crew to ready the hooks and cannons.

Adrenaline coursed through his body and he already tasted the thrill of the fight. This was what he lived for. "Okay crew you know the drill. Sasori and Deidara take the upper deck. Tobi and Zetzu, go with Hidan and Kakuzu to the machine room, take any spare part we might need. Kisame, you take the bride and rabbit you're with me." Pein walked closer to Itachi as they got ready. "How do you know of the Duke of Mirage anyway?"

A dark brow rose. "I was born and raised in the central part of the Uchiha Empire. It's hard not to run into Mirage men there." Itachi could see the excitement thrumming through Pein and could see the anticipation in the blue-gray gaze. It somehow made him look all the more attractive, as if the gods had decided to gift him with a glamour to enhance his handsomeness. The brunet turned back to where the steamer was, stowing his body's reaction to the pull Pein exerted over his senses into a tiny corner of his brain. He couldn't afford the distraction at the moment.

"Hn...Yeah the man likes to leave his mark." Pein's voice dripped with hatred and disgust as he spoke of the Duke. He only wished that the noble himself would be on one of his steamers some time but the man was too smart for that. The nobles had learned the hard way that Pein was out there. As long as he breathed he would never stop making them pay. He gave Itachi a sidelong glance and pulled out a thin leather cord from one of his pockets. Pein walked behind the other man and gathered his long, silky hair in his hands before tying the leather around it, securing it in a ponytail at the base of Itachi's neck. As he removed his hands the knuckles of his fingers brushed against Itachi's pale neck and a jolt went through him, he hurried to pull away. "So that you won't be caught by your hair." He said roughly as an explanation. "A snared rabbit is a dead rabbit."

Itachi had to swallow hard to clear the lump that had formed in his throat and suppress the shiver he felt at the oddly gentle touch. It had been like a cool breeze had soothed him but also brought every last nerve he had to attention. Pein was, quite honestly, bad for his concentration but he wasn't about to ruin his chances to get a little of his own back so he controlled his reaction to the Akatsuki's captain and nodded. "Thank you."

Pein gave a short nod in acknowledgement and turned his eyes back to the steamer. "Mirage puts a lot of effort in making sure his _cargo_arrives safely, this will mean plenty of hired muscle to be sure to keep your guard up. There has been times when Mirage's men has dressed as slaves and hidden among them, trust no one." Those words showed that Pein had taken a huge leap of faith in letting Itachi on to his ship in the first place. "Are you ready?"

The brunet nodded, his emotions icing over and a calm collected soldier stepping into the place of the sharp tongued, playful man. "I am Captain."

"Good, cause here we go." Pein gave the sign and the cannons blared to life, firing at the huge steamer to the left of them. The hooks were thrown and thick ropes and chains bound the Akatsuki to the other ship. Gun in one and sword in the other the captain was the first to take a leap and land on the other ship.

Itachi followed, making the leap smoothly and moving more like a large cat than the rabbit Pein called him. Mirage's men poured from out to take them on and Itachi unsheathed his sword fluidly and stood at Pein's back. Wielding his blade effortlessly as he cut through the opposing force with barely a hint of effort. He could see Kisame taking out several men in one swing of the claymore he wielded and alternately bashing others with the hammer as he made his way to the bridge. One by one the crew of the steamer was falling beneath their assault. Though the noble's men had numbers on their side, the crew of the Akatsuki far outstripped them in skill.

He didn't feel any satisfaction as he killed his opponents, just a grim acceptance that this was how it had to be. If they attacked him, they died.

There was no question about Itachi's skill and Pein thought it had been a good move to have brought him along, especially since the dark haired man didn't seem to find any joy in killing. He kept one eye on Itachi and one eye on his own fights as they battled their way deeper into the ship. He heard that his men were holding their own and that they were all unharmed, at least so far. Pein's crew was his family and he would do anything in his power to keep them safe. Fight they had to do on their own though, it was good that they were the best of it.

Going deep below deck the sounds of crying and whimpering along with the foul stench of hundreds of unwashed bodies crammed together like cattle alerted him to the fact that they were getting closer to the cargo hold. Pein ran his sword through the chest of one charging guard and shot another in the head at the same time. It was always best to get clean kills to begin with, saved you the trouble of being stabbed in the back by someone you'd left alive later.

"Get that door open." He called to Itachi and pointed towards a looming steel hatch.

A short nod was all he got in reply as Itachi cut through another crewman and made his way to the hatch. He had to sheath his sword to grip the hatch's locking wheel with both hands; otherwise he'd never be able to get the hatch open. He trusted Pein to guard his back as he spun the wheel. The huge metal door creaked as it swung inward and gained momentum to slam into the wall. The sight that met him would have made even the most seasoned warrior flinch.

Blood pooled on the floor and slid down into a drain in the middle that usually was put in slaver ships' cargo holds for piss to drain out. Small, beaten, and obviously starved bodies were sprawled on the floor in unnatural positions like dolls tossed and dumped out of a toy box by and angry child, their throats gaping open where someone had taken a blade and cut through the jugular. Itachi's stomach twisted and he felt a wave of coal spread through him as he noticed that almost all of the bodies were children, a few adults were found here and there but the majority were under the age of ten.

The exiled prince's jaw clenched as did a fist as his eyes scanned the carnage. He committed each broken, hollow-eyed, little body to memory and swore that the Duke of Mirage would pay in blood for each child here.

Pein clenched his jaw so tightly his teeth actually creaked. He had had an uneasy feeling even before Itachi had open the heavy door since the crying noises had all but stopped. He was so filled with rage now that it had nowhere to go. Instead of lashing out and roaring in pain like he wanted to everything turned cold and crystal clear. He saw a large burly guard still standing at the other corner of the room, his knife still dripping with the children's blood and a huge grin on his face. The guard's eyes shone with a manic gleam and it made Pein's stomach turn.

He walked into the cargo hold, ignoring the wet sounds his boots made in the sticky, cooling blood. Pein grabbed the grinning man and slammed him up against the rusty, steel wall. "Why?" He wanted to say so much more, to rant and rave and curse but that single little word was all that he could press out. Pein had seen more horror that he would like to remember in his life but nothing...nothing could explain this mindless slaughter.

"Why do you think Pein of Akatsuki?" The man grinned wider. "My Lord, the Duke of Mirage is a great man, a glorious man. Your name is well known...The pirate who targets the nobles, robs them blind and frees the slaves. My orders were that if you showed up and it was clear My Lord would lose his profit I was to kill the cargo before you could free them. Every death here is your doing. If you hadn't interfered in My Lord's business they would still be alive." The guard laughed manically even as Pein run his sword through his stomach and ripped his guts out.

Itachi stood silent, eyes on the rigid back of the pirate captain as the guard's viscera spilled out onto the floor and the agonized scream echoed off the walls. The guard sobbed out cursed, insults, and taunts as he bled out and died. A faster death than he deserved if one was to ask Itachi. He lifted a foot to take a step forward then froze as a soft gurgle reached his ears. He spun and searched for the origin of the sound, at first seeing only the unmoving bodies of the dead, then, over in a corner far from the one the guard had occupied, her body hunched over something protectively, he saw the woman. Unlike the others she'd been shot in the back of the head instead of had her throat cut and her arm was moving. Swift strides brought Itachi over to her body and he crouched, gently moving her arm to see a newborn male infant, still covered in blood and birth fluid, squirming and rooting about. He inhaled sharply just as the baby set up a loud wail proving that he was indeed alive.

He ripped off a sleeve then reached out and picked up the infant carefully, not caring that the unspeakable birthing stuff would get on his clothes, and cradled the tiny body in one hand as he swaddled the child as well as he could in the soft worn gray material.

Sharp eyes locked on Itachi at the first brittle wail and Pein saw how carefully Itachi handled the infant. He was still in absolute turmoil over what have happened here but he couldn't show it. He was captain above all else. "Bring the child, we're leaving." Pein turned on his heal and walked out the cargo hold, barely able to keep the content of his stomach down. A few steps out they ran into Deidara and Sasori both panting heavily and weapons coated in blood. "Strip this steamer down, take everything that can possibly be useful and then torch it...I want to see this ship burn."

Sasori took one look on his captain's grim face and nodded sharply, dragging Deidara with him down the narrow hallway.

Deidara, for all that he enjoyed explosions and burning things down, didn't like the sound of that. He glanced into the cargo hold as they passed it and paled as he saw the reason for Pein's fury. "Sweet gods."

Sasori pulled his beautiful bird close, not even knowing what to say...The sight before them too horrible for words. "Let's go lark, let's carry out orders and get the hell of this floating tomb." He pulled the door to the cargo hold closed, sealing the bodies inside.

The blond swallowed and nodded. He'd be the one setting the charges and lighting the flames but he knew that this would be one time when the fire wouldn't please him. This wasn't going to be transient art or making a point to the slavers, it was going to be a funeral pyre.

Itachi was half a step behind Pein, one arm holding the infant close, the other near a weapon in case some crew member had escaped death and was just waiting for the opportune moment to attack. They stepped out onto the sunshine lit deck of the steamer and Itachi looked around to see that Akatsuki's crew had done their job well. He noticed Kisame looking in their direction and the giant man's jaw dropping when he saw the infant Itachi carried but no other slaves exiting behind them.

"Release the hooks, get everything on to the Akatsuki and get us as far away from here as fast as fucking possible." Pein was pale under his tan as he jumped back to his ship, for once the familiar deck didn't make him feel better. Konan emerged from under deck and Pein's heart clenched; he could only imagine how she would take this news.

Konan walked up on deck when she heard the familiar thump and footsteps that indicated that her comrades were returning. Her smile slowly wavered and faded when she saw the expression on her old friends face. Pein looked far too grim for it to have gone well and Konan's stomach knotted itself into a thousand tiny knots when she thought of all the things that could have gone wrong and which friend she might have lost. Then she heard a tiny cry and turned her eyes on Itachi, noticing the infant cradled in his arms, almost without thinking about it she took a step closer, her arms suddenly feeling achingly empty. "What happened?" Her voice was small and soft.

Itachi noticed the wistful, sad expression on her face and somehow knew that this would hit the feisty, normally merciless woman hard. He kept his voice soft and gentle both to avoid upsetting the infant and to make it easier for Konan to hear. "The captured slaves were killed, all except for this newborn. His mother saved him."

"That's what mothers do." Konan's voice was hollow as she remembered her own baby girl ripped from her arms almost as soon as she had given birth to her and the love of her life killed in front of her eyes. She still saw Yahiko's smile every night before she fell asleep. She couldn't understand the evil that human kind was capable of, even after seeing it firsthand. "Will you let me hold him? Her?"

The old pain in her voice made him hurt for her though he didn't know the cause of it. Itachi transferred the infant into her arms. "He's a boy and I imagine he'll probably be very hungry in short order."

Konan cradled the baby gently a tiny smile lifting the corner of her lips as she looked at the sweet little face. "Then I better find something to feed him." She walked away towards the mess to find something suitable for an infant to ingest.

"Her daughter was ripped from her arms the second she was born." Pein came to stand beside Itachi. "And her lover was killed trying to stop it. I met Konan on a slaver where we both were _cargo_. She's lost everything to the nobles of the Uchiha empire...She still doesn't know if her child lived or died. The corruption in this empire must be stopped and I won't rest until it is...I don't care if I have to wade waist deep in blood to do it."

Itachi thought back to when he was packing and his brother had come in, giving him a sealed letter to take to Konoha's secondary prince. He and Sasuke had had a brief veiled conversation and he knew that his little brother would be doing all he could subversively to stop the nobles' corruption. He nodded. "It will end. One way or another the corruption will be exposed and stopped. It can't go on forever."

Pein's hands clenched before he forced them to relax again. He turned towards Itachi and for once his eyes were totally an unguarded, vulnerable and molten shade of gray. "I wish I was as sure of that as you are. I fought them for so long...I don't even remember a time not fighting and nothing has changed."

A dark brow rose. "You cannot be much older than I am, I'd say no older than thirty. How long has it been since you got out of slavery?"

A sardonic smile flashed over Pein's face. "I'm twenty eight. And I've been out of slavery for seven years...After eight years as a slave."

"So you've been fighting directly for seven years to change corruption that's been concealed for the past hundred. It's a drop in the bucket comparatively but you have made an impact. Before I was knocked out and dumped in the hold I saw nobles who once wore only obscene amounts of fine cloth and jewels forced to sell the bulk of those fine clothes and jewelry to pay their gambling debts. Instead of silks and velvets they're wearing linen and cotton, well tailored and of exceptional quality yes but still it's a come down for those fat bastards. Things are already changing and the nobles can't hide their corruption from those in authority over them much longer." He turned and placed a hand on Pein's shoulder. "Don't let the words of one warped guard change your course. The only one at fault for those deaths is the man who ordered them."

Pein was surprised by the amount of comfort he felt from that simple touch and he had to fight the urge to pull the other man into his arms. "I can't help to think he's right though. If I hadn't ordered the ship to be boarded they would still be alive, without freedom but alive. The little boy with Konan would still have his mother." Pein sighed and stared as a loud boom followed by a huge cloud of fire and smoke rose from the gigantic steamer. It looked as if Deidara had done his job. "What was your life before you were taken?" Pein looked at Itachi again. "Do you have family waiting for you?"

Itachi looked out at the ship as it burned. "Parents, and a younger brother." His lips quirked in amusement. "He'd be rather put out if he knew I was on a pirate ship right now. He was forever wanting to go on an adventure and forever being denied, at least until he met his blond pain in the ass." A soft chuckle escaped him. "Sunshine drags him into adventure whether he wants one or not."

"Sunshine?" Pein raised a brilliant red eyebrow, his piercings glinting in the light of the fire. "It sounds like you have a wonderful family. I hope you can return to them sometime." Pein felt weirdly relieved that the little rabbit hadn't mentioned a spouse of some kind, though he didn't want to admit even to himself why he felt so relieved.

Before Itachi could say anything, Deidara and Sasori came over and gave a quick accounting of what was stripped from the steamer. While they did that Itachi went to see how Konan and the infant were doing. He found her in the galley patting the baby's back, a small wineskin setting on the wooden counter a bit of white leaking out of it. "You found something for him?"

Konan nodded as she rocked the sleeping baby close to her chest, heartache and longing clearly visible on her face. "It's goat milk mixed with water. It's not ideal for him but it's the best we have until we get to the next port."

"That's what my brother's nurse used when my mother's milk dried up early, only she added a bit of molasses to get him to eat more. Little brat was more finicky than a cat."

"Molasses huh? I'll see if Kisame can scrounge some up then. Thank you." Konan smiled at him as she pressed a soft kiss to the baby's downy head. "Your brother sounds like quite a handful, do you miss him?"

"I do. It's strange not having him around to tease unmercifully." He leaned against the counter.

Konan chuckled. "I know the feeling. I've always teased N...Pein for as long as I've known him. I don't think I could stop even if Í tried. He's my family in all but blood." The infant squirmed a bit and she changed her hold on him until he slept soundly once again.

Itachi heard the small slip but let it pass. "Well I can certainly understand the provocation. Besides someone has to keep the captain in line, and who better than a sister?" Itachi's eyes met hers with a twinkle and invited her to join the fun.

"Exactly, you are very right indeed." Konan's eyes twinkled in mirth. "He takes himself too seriously sometimes, thinks he need to carry the whole world on his shoulders. I'm here to take him down a peg or two when that happens. No matter what he thinks he's still only human." She regarded him with twinkling eyes. "You understand the captain very well."

"You're fishing milady." Itachi's lips twitched. If he wasn't so sure he'd be keelhauled for his birthright he'd be more than willing to share his past with these people but he had things to do and being tied to a rope and thrown under the ship would be very counter-productive.

"Maybe I am but it looks as if my net will come up empty this time." Suddenly Konan grew serious. "Don't hurt him, that's all I ask. I really don't care about anything else but please don't hurt him, I'm not sure he could take it."

Itachi grew still though his eyes took on a troubled sheen. "I have no intention of hurting him Konan and I'll do all I can to keep from doing so. I came aboard Akatsuki for two reasons, one I have a bone to pick with the nobles, and two this ship is the safest place in the world for me right now." He picked up some kind of tuber and studied it as if it held all the mysteries of the universe. "Now I'm making connections with you all and I'll be honest Konan," he raised his eyes to hers, "that scares me more than facing an entire armada."

Konan took her time before answering, mulling Itachi's words over. "The Akatsuki is a safe place for all of us onboard; we have nowhere else to go. You're part of our crew now and this haven is yours for as long as you need it." She slowly got up from her seat, moving carefully so she wouldn't jostle the sleeping infant. "Connections are good Itachi." She smiled at him. "It keeps you bonded to the world and make you feel, don't be afraid of them. Bonds sometime break and hearts bleed but where would we be without them?" Konan looked up at him. "Now if you excuse me I need to find someplace where I can put this little guy down so he can sleep."

He nodded and watched her walk away to find a place for the infant to sleep then turned to look out porthole. He knew how important bonds were, the bond he had to his family, the odd extended family he'd gained through his brother's lover, and the bond of responsibility he felt to his people were all precious to him but there was something different about the bonds he was forming here, especially the one being forged between him and Pein. He knew to the very depths of his soul that if he allowed those bonds to form and solidify, that if they looked at him with hatred when they found out the truth of him it would shatter something inside him so vital he'd never be a whole man again.

"Is something wrong?" Pein had walked into the mess for some fresh water when Itachi had caught his eye. The dark haired man had a look on his face that made Pein want to do anything to wipe it away. The little rabbit had been nothing but strong while on the Akatsuki and for some reason it felt very wrong seeing such a sad look on his face.

Itachi's gaze whipped to the redhead in surprise. He'd let his guard down enough that he had zoned out, that boded badly for any hope of staving off the bonds that were forming. The concern in the blue-gray eyes struck the heart of him and made his stomach feel light and jumpy. Concealing his reaction, he shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong."

Pein continued to look at him with piercing eyes, something told him that Itachi was holding back but if the other didn't want to talk about it Pein couldn't force him. "Okay, if you say so. I was getting some water, do you want some?" The insane urge to wrap his arms around the rabbit and comfort him was still there and Pein had to hold himself back so that he wouldn't do it.

The brunet considered, realized he hadn't had any water yet today, and nodded. He moved aside to allow Pein further into the galley and nearly shuddered as the warmth the man gave off. He had to catch himself as he almost leaned in to the ship's captain. He backed off, reaching for a pair of small water skins that would each hold a ration of water. "Is there anyone else who wants water?"

Pein had reached for the skins at the same time and their hands brushed making a jolt go through him. Pein quickly pulled his hand back and moved towards the water tank instead. "Yeah I suppose there are more who wants water; most likely all who was in the raid will want some."

Itachi felt an uncomfortable heat in his cheeks and knew that he was blushing damn it. He picked up one of the large water skins instead of the two small ones and handed it to the captain, not meeting the other man's eyes out of his embarrassment of the blush. "Then I suppose it would be better to pass this one around."

"Hmm." Pein agreed with a soft hum and took the water skin from Itachi. He filled it with water from the tank being careful not to spill any of the precious drops. When he was done Pein wrapped his lips around the nozzle of the skin and drank deeply, letting the water cool his dry throat before handing the water skin to Itachi.

The brunet swallowed hard as he accepted the skin and tore his gaze away from the other man as he raised it to his own lips to drink. He'd been mesmerized by the strong throat working as Pein had swallowed the water and since he was a man he couldn't help it as his mind jumped to just what _else_the redhead might be able to do with his mouth and throat. He forced his mind away from those thoughts; it wouldn't do for his body to react to them while wearing the tight black breeches, and finished his own drink before starting to walk out to offer the skin to one of the other crew members. "What's our next port by the way?"

Pein couldn't help but look at Itachi from the corner of his eye as they walked out from the mess to bring his crew men the water skin. The man was gorgeous and with each passing day he found it more and more difficult not to reach out and touch that pale skin that not even the sun seemed able to touch. "Our next port is Ame, we need to restock provisions, all rations are growing meager and you don't want to be around Kisame and Deidara when food is low. In Ame we can trade our _profit_to money, the market there is perfect since it's filled with merchants from all lands."

Itachi nodded. He'd asked more because of the infant than anything else, hoping that their next port would be somewhere they could find the baby a good, safe home, but he also needed to get some kind of message out to his brother or his brother's lover so Sasuke would know that he was okay. Ame would be perfect for both purposes. "So how much worse does Deidara get?"

Pein gave an exaggerated shudder. "Even Sasori starts avoiding him." A grin spread over his features. "Does that answer your question?" The two of them walked up on deck and handed the skin to Kisame who met them. "We should be in Ame late tomorrow or the day after that depending on the weather. When we get there we'll get you some clothes and boots that fit you."

"Hm? Oh," he glanced down at the slightly worn clothes and his lips curved in amusement when he compared how much more _himself_he felt in the hand-me-down pirate clothes than he ever had in the tailored court uniforms he'd had to wear. "Well I'd certainly appreciate some bigger boots."

"We should be able to get you that." Pein's voice was filled with amusement.

Sasori walked up and grabbed the water skin from Kisame, drinking deeply before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at both Pein and Itachi with unreadable amber eyes. "Bring your blades to me when you can, they always dull after striking bone, I'll sharpen them for you." With that he turned to walk back to his workshop, his robot leg creaking slightly as he walked indicating that it needed to be seen to and oiled.

Itachi frowned in concern, unaware that he was already picking up the moods of the others. "Is he all right?"

"He will be." Pein looked after his blacksmith as the shorter redhead walked away. "Give him some time with Dei and some time to check his prosthetics and he'll be back to his usual charming self. The secondary engine keeps having problems and Sasori and Kisame is barely able to keep it going, when we hit port they'll be able to get some needed spare parts...That will brighten his mood too."

Itachi slid a look over at Pein and nodded, understanding that the man knew his crew well.

Pein walked to the railing and looked out over the seemingly endless sea; this was the one place where he felt totally free. At sea, standing on his own ship nothing could control him. His crew longed to feel solid ground under their feet and Pein understood that. He always got a knot in his stomach when they made port though, fearing something would happen to keep him there, keep him on land without beautiful water and free winds to surround him. "What did you want to grow up to be when you were little?" Pein looked over his shoulder at Itachi. "I wanted to be a gardener of all things...Now I can't think of something that I'd hate more than then being stuck on land, digging in the ground all day."

The brunet blinked and his brows furrowed. Had he ever had a childhood dream of what he wanted to be? Had he ever even been _allowed_to dream of being something other than the heir to the throne? No, never. From birth he'd been told that he was to be the king one day and was taught, told, and shoved into what was considered the proper mold of a crown prince. He'd shifted that mold and used what he'd been taught to form his own opinion on what a crown prince and a king should be, a champion for his people, but he'd never even thought of what else he'd have liked to be. "I didn't have an idea. I was told what I was to be and never allowed to think of being something different."

Pein gave him a surprised look. "Who can keep you from dreaming? Not even the slavers could take my dreams from me." Pein stepped closer to Itachi in an unconscious move, once again wanting to wrap his arms around him. There was so much about Itachi that he didn't understand and so much he wanted to learn.

Itachi's lips lifted wryly. "Slavers don't love you, nor do they pin all their hopes for the future on you. To a slaver you and I were just commodities to be sold and forced into making a profit for them but parents? Parents, at least mine, can strike a dream away before it's formed just by saying how proud they are of you when you're taking the path they've set out for you. I couldn't disappoint them by wanting to be anything other than what they wished for me."

In some ways it seemed that Itachi had been just as trapped as him growing up, Pein realized that there could be several forms of captivity and that being trapped from love could be just as difficult as being trapped in chains. "We come from such different backgrounds...And still we ended up in the same place."

A soft, mirthless chuckle came from the brunet. Pein had no _idea_how different their backgrounds were. "I wonder if that's a statement for or against fate."

"Hmm, I wonder the same." Pein agreed softly, his eyes locked on Itachi's lips. "Fate does have a cruel sense of humor so I figure it remains to be seen."

"True enough." Itachi looked out at the horizon and considered just how cruel fate would be with him.

"Maybe we can master fate before she masters us." Pein continued to look at Itachi until a soft grunt escaped him. "Now if you excuse me I think I need to find Konan and have her stitch me up." He pulled his coat away to reveal a large red spot on the side of his shirt. "It seems as if that pig in the cargo hold nicked me after all."

Itachi whirled and reached out with the speed of a cheetah, yanking up the side of Pein's shirt to inspect the gash there, dark eyes narrowed. It wasn't a bad wound, just barely on the side of needing stitches, but the fact of the matter was that someone had injured the redhead and Itachi found himself wanting to find the culprit and drag him out of hell just so he could kill him again. The irrational fury Itachi felt scared him but he shoved it aside in favor of raising a brow at his captain. "She went to put the infant to sleep and is likely still trying to get him to settle but I can stitch it up if you like."

Pein's eyes had grown wide in surprise as Itachi whirled on him and yanked his shirt up but now they narrowed in suspicion. "Will you know what to do?" He gave the other a crooked smile, he had already made up his mind, the upsides to having Itachi's hands on his skin more than made up for the chance to have an ugly scar, he had plenty of them already. "Let's go under deck and you can use the needle on me."

"Hn." Itachi turned and lead the way to the washroom, pausing only to grab a nautical first aid kit from the sickbay to stitch up the wound. He could feel Pein amused gaze on him as he pointed to a stool. "Sit, take the shirt off, and I hope you don't whine like a baby when you get stitches." He turned to wash his hands as clean as he could possibly get them.

Pulling off his shirt Pein winced when the wound stretched and pulled open, making it bleed more. His torso was just as tanned as the rest of him and being shirtless he revealed that both nipples and navel was pierced with shiny metal too. "Look at me little rabbit; does it look like I'm afraid of needles?" One red eyebrow was raised and the corners of his lips were turned upwards in amusement.

A dark brow lifted again and he looked over his shoulder at the other man. "You don't have to be afraid to whine about getting stitches." He barely got the rejoinder out considering the rather shocking leap of lust that had assaulted him at the sight of those tiny bits of metal adorning Pein's body. It made him wonder where else the man was pierced and _that_brought a flood of warmth to his face. He rinsed his hands, gathered the alcohol, needles, surgical thread, clean gauze pads, and a small sterile basin to soak the needle and thread in so they were sterile and went to crouch next to Pein, his attention now focused on the wound.

He soaked one of the gauze pads in alcohol. "I'm sure you know this is going to burn." Then he started cleaning the wound with the pad without further ado, aware of the stiffening of the redhead's body and the low hiss the man made at the burn of the antiseptic.

Pein did his best not to squirm in his seat but fuck that burned. The antiseptic was worse than the actual stitching. To take his mind off it he concentrated on looking at Itachi's hands, watching how the long slender fingers moved over his skin made Pein wish that Itachi would touch him under different circumstances. He watched in almost morbid fascination as Itachi threaded the needle and brought it to his skin, seeing it pierce his skin and coming out on the other side as Itachi quickly pulled the wound closed. "Where did you learn this?" He asked in a husky voice since everything about Itachi aroused him, even having him run a needle through his skin.

The brunet didn't look up from his work and barely noticed the tone of Pein's voice, which he attributed to discomfort. "It seemed a prudent thing to learn when I began studying swordplay. If you're in a fight then it's likely you or one of your allies will be injured and there isn't always a doctor around to stitch you up. So I learned and it's come in handy from time to time."

"Handy skill indeed." Pein nodded and resisted to lift his hand and thread it through the thick, dark hair that was just within his reach. He couldn't quite comprehend the whole studying swordplay bit, he had learned by doing but he couldn't deny that Itachi was skilled.

"Hn." Itachi finished the stitching and began to bandage the captain's injury. "Did you get caught anywhere else?" He raised his eyes to Pein's and was caught by the intensity of the blue-gray irises as they studied him.

Not able to stop himself Pein raised his hand and ran his thumb over Itachi's lips, feeling the soft fullness under the pad of his finger. He shook his head without looking away from Itachi's eyes. "No, no I didn't get caught anywhere else...At least not by that pig." Still Itachi, his little rabbit had managed to catch him completely and Pein still wasn't sure if he wanted to get away or not.

The dark eyes widened at the touch and he knew he should back off, knew he should pull away and stuff the incident into the 'things to be ignored' box but he couldn't. That touch held him captive just as strongly as iron chains. The hands that had been wrapping the bandage around Pein's torso stilled and rested on the warm, tanned skin. Part of him screamed that this was a hideously bad idea, that he'd end up getting hurt as soon as Pein found out who he was but a larger part of him wanted nothing more than to sink against the other man and to touch and be touched by him.

Pein could not look away from those eyes, the more he looked at them he realized that their darkness his an incomparable shade of midnight blue and now, right now he could swear he saw tiny flecks of silver in them. Like stars on a midnight sky. He moved his hand away from Itachi's mouth to the back of his neck, cupping it as he brought Itachi's face up to finally taste those tempting lips. He pressed his lips against Itachi's and made a pleased sound in the back of his throat as the other man open his lips beneath his probing tongue. Pein was just about to deepen the kiss when the door to the sickbay swung open and Tobi rushed inside. "Captain, there's a large group of fish nearby and Kisame wants to know..." Tobi broke off when he saw how close to two men were together and he blushed fifty shades of red. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I should have knocked."

Pein sighed and pulled away from Itachi reluctantly. "It's okay Tobi." He got up from his seat and pulled on his coat without a shirt under since the one he'd been wearing was all bloody. He gave Itachi one last heated glance and walked to towards the doorway. "Come on Tobi let's go see Kisame."

Itachi didn't move from his crouched position as they left the room but the instant he was alone, his butt hit the floor and he pressed his forehead to the stool Pein had been sitting on. _'Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, __**FUCK**__!'_He almost wanted to cry. That single, almost chaste kiss had hammered something painfully home for him. He was in love with the ship's captain. He was in love with a man who hated everything Itachi was born to. A man that, if he ever learned who Itachi was, would happily slaughter him. Pein was right, fate was cruel and this realization hurt.

Following Tobi down the hallway and up on deck Pein was stunned to notice that his legs were shaky. He couldn't even try to pretend that it was from blood loss or being stitched up, the jelly in his legs was all Itachi's doing. Itachi and the kiss that almost happened. When Tobi showed up Pein felt the urge to pick the smaller man up and throw him overboard for interrupting, those lips felt so wonderful against his and Pein had only wanted more. Despite guarding his heart for all these years the rabbit had managed to steal it. He had never meant to fall in love, had not wanted to fall in love but he had.

Straightening his shoulders he got up on deck and walked over to Kisame, wanting to learn what this thing about fish was. For now he had to be captain but Itachi was on his mind the entire time, he was happy and terrified at the same time and Pein only hoped that Itachi felt the same.

_Continues in part three…_


	3. Safe Harbor: Third Part

**Disclaimer** – We do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor are we making any money off these writings.

**Warnings** – Well boys loving other boys, language of the naughty variety, some violence and a little angst.

This is a collab between Trulywicked and Acherona.

**AN** – _Here's the third chapter of our steampunk pirate story. The drama continues and secrets are revealed in this chapter, wonder where it will lead our boys…together or will it drive them apart? Please enjoy and if you have the time we would absolutely love to hear what you think._

**Safe Harbor.**

_Third Part._

Itachi looked over at the door at the soft knock from where he was lying on his bunk, brooding and glaring up at the bunk above him. His tasks for the day were completed, all too early for his peace of mind, and now he was reduced to sitting alone with his thoughts until this evening or tomorrow and to be honest his thoughts were pissing him off. So the interruption was welcome. "Yes?"

Konan poked her head in, an excited gleam in her eyes. "We're about to make port in Ame, about twenty minutes left. Do you want to come on deck and feast your eyes on solid land?" She thought it would be a good idea to get him on deck with Pein. She had heard all about their _closeness_from Tobi and she had seen how they had avoided each other except for googely eyes ever since.

A dark brow rose in gentle suspicion but her excitement was infectious. "Hn." He rolled out of his bunk and followed her topside at first blinking then chuckling softly when he saw Kisame on his knees sending praises towards land. He walked up behind the huge man on silent feet.

"Oh great goddess of fertility, how overjoyed I am to see you and taste your delights once more." Kisame continued spewing compliments at the shore and Itachi leaned down to speak in his ear.

"You know some people might find such behavior indicative of insanity."

"Gah!" Kisame scrambled to his feet, his cheeks even darker than normal and a sheepish grin on his face. "Aye well, so long at sea can make someone a bit crazy. Besides it's been far too long since I've had the chance to step into a tavern and enjoy the sights."

Itachi's lips twitched. "Now is that the view from the tavern's windows or the wenches?"

Kisame leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "I'll never tell."

"He'll fuck them against the window and have both." Sasori walked past them with his flesh arm wrapped tightly around Deidara's waist. His voice was as dry as usual but the excitement of making port was clearly visible even on Sasori's features.

Pein watched his crew in amusement but his eyes were drawn to Itachi as soon as the brunet walked up on deck. He really wanted to talk to Itachi but he honestly didn't know what to say. Just feeling the urge to be close to the other he walked over to him and Kisame. "Anything special you want to do while on land?" He asked softly, figuring that was a safe question.

Had he not had years of training to hide his reactions, Itachi would have jumped at the appearance of the captain that had stolen his heart. He almost wanted to run like the rabbit Pein called him but instead he swallowed his nervousness and turned to the redhead. "I'd like to get a message off to my brother, just to tell him I'm safe and not to worry."

"Of course you should do that." Pein nodded in understanding. He knew that Itachi had a loving family to return to but he hoped against hope that his rabbit would want to stay on board the Akatsuki with him. "There are plenty of courier stations willing to take your message."

Itachi just nodded and hoped like hell Pein or one of the crew wouldn't follow him into the courier station. There wasn't a single courier who delivered to the Uchiha Empire who wouldn't recognize him and despite his now exiled status they'd start bowing and scraping and the last thing he needed was for Pein to learn about his past that way. "Other than that a new shirt and bigger boots are on the agenda." He looked at the missing sleeve of his shirt then over to Konan who was holding the infant and telling him about the nice family they'd find him in Ame and how they'd take good care of him and love him so much it could replace the oceans.

"We'll get you both, maybe even a pair of your own pants." Pein tried for humor but his eyes were serious as they were locked on Konan. "This is going to be really hard on her. Having to say goodbye to the baby, it will be like losing her own child all over again." Pein wished he could take that pain away from her, to spare her from it. The best thing for Konan would probably be to make herself a life on land and have lots of kids. He didn't know what he would do without her if she ever left though.

The port grew closer and the sounds of it reached the deck of Akatsuki. The steamer slowed down to a slow crawl as they puzzled their way to their designated spot in the busy port. It still amazed Pein that every single port they docked in had to smell so incredibly bad. Didn't people get that all the crap they tossed in the ocean to get rid of it came back with the tide?

Itachi's nose wrinkled. "Ah the sweet smell of land. However do you stay gone so long?" Sarcasm dripped off those words like a bitter honey.

Kisame grinned and moved to sling a companionable arm over the slim shoulders. "I don't know myself." He merely grunted and rubbed his side when Itachi's elbow jabbed into his ribs hard enough to bruise even the giant.

Blue grey eyes narrowed at the sight of Kisame touching Itachi like that, the large man had done it a lot and Pein wondered if he would have to have a talk with the giant. Jealousy was a new and not a very pleasant experience. Pein called the crew around him.

"Okay guys you all know the rules. Ship errands come first, after we got all provisions and spare parts then your time is your own. You pay for your fun out of your own pocket and no matter what I won't bail you out of jail. If you're not on board when it's time to leave you will be left behind. Other than that, have fun."

A loud cheer echoed around him then the crew scattered about to finish their tasks for docking. It didn't take long for everyone to finish and be off to complete the ship errands as fast as possible so they could have their fun. Itachi tagged along with Kisame and Sasori as they haggled and nearly threatened the poor engine parts salesman for a good price on the parts they needed to fix the engine. He found it incredibly amusing to listen to their bickering as he helped them carry the parts back to the dock. They passed the parts off to some crewmen who'd stayed aboard for a first watch shift and were headed back out when they ran into Kakuzu, who was returning from hocking all the _profits_.

The dark haired, turquoise-eyed, tightfisted man grunted and tossed each one of them a coin purse. "There are your shares. Don't blow it all cause you're not getting any more."

Itachi chuckled and tied the pouch to his weapons belt even as the others headed immediately for the tavern. He shook his head and checked to make sure there wasn't anything else he could help with before heading to a courier station. He paused outside the station, took a breath, and stepped in, almost wincing at the widened eyes and sudden scramble to assist him.

A slender brown haired male rushed forward and kneeled in front of Itachi. "Y-you're highness what are you doing here?" Of course they had recognized the crown prince even with the ripped clothes and worn shoes. "The entire empire is in uproar looking for you."

A silver haired man in the back sneered and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as the others groveled before the prince, it was disgusting really. Thankfully he knew where the true power of the Uchiha empire and this news would earn him a pretty penny...Maybe even a title.

Itachi grimaced then smoothed out his features and offered a hand to the man who'd knelt. "Please don't bow to me. I'm no longer a prince, just a man since my exile."

The courier rose hesitantly. "You will always be a prince to the people of the empire." He said soulfully. "Please tell us what we can do for you." He led Itachi to a horrid red velvet plush chair and bid him to sit down.

Itachi just sighed and let them do as they pleased. He never liked being fawned over but he understood why they did so. "I'd like to send a message to my brother please." He winced as they nearly tripped over themselves to get him the paper and utensils. It didn't take long to compose the message. 'Sasuke, I'm alive, uninjured, and safe. Stop worrying and look to your own affairs. I'll see you again eventually. Sincerely, Itachi.' He folded and sealed the message then handed it off to the brunet courier before standing and reaching into the coin pouch to pull out the price of postage and delivery.

"It will be done my lord, you can trust us. This message will reach the younger prince safely." The brown haired courier followed Itachi to the door and bowed again.

The man with the glasses watched as Itachi composed his message and then left. He hurried to write a message of his own to tell the nobles and the Duke of Mirage in particular just where they could find their runaway prey. He sealed his message with the special seal Mirage had given him, making sure that it wouldn't get interrupted on the way. He sent the message off with a pleased smirk on his face.

"Kabuto what did you just do?" The dark haired courier that had taken Itachi's message called out to him.

Kabuto only smiled and placed the heavy signet ring with Mirage's crest back on his finger.

Filled with dread the brunet left the station to try and warn the prince that his pursuers would be on to him.

Pein noticed Itachi across the street and started towards him, he held a pair of shiny, knee high black boots in his hands and he hoped that they would fit and that his rabbit would like them. He crossed the street and walked up to Itachi.

Smiling he opened his mouth to speak when a frazzled looking brunet came running. "Your highness...Your highness prince Itachi, I need to speak to you."

Pein stopped dead in his tracks and the boots made a soft thump as he dropped them on the street.

Itachi froze, cold dread seeping into him and taking any and all pleasure of the day away. He wanted to ignore the courier, to pretend that he'd mistaken him for the prince but he also knew that it had to have been important for the courier to have followed and sought him out. So, heart heavy and cold, he turned and spoke softly. "Yes?"

"One of the couriers, he...he sent a message. I don't know what was in it but it had the seal of the Duke of Mirage on it...I implore you to be cautious." The courier bowed deeply.

Pein's eyes were a solid steel gray as he looked Itachi over. The man had lied to him from the start, pretended to be someone he wasn't and wormed his way onto his ship and into his heart. He had been such a fool to trust a stranger. The nobles had tried many times before to get a spy on to his ship before but they had never succeeded. The prince was one hell of an actor Pein had to give him that.

Itachi nodded at the courier. "Thank you for warning me...I'm afraid I didn't get your name."

"Hagane, Kotesu Hagane your highness." The courier bowed once again. "I'm only pleased I could be of service."

"I appreciate it Kotetsu." Itachi held himself still as the courier dashed off. He didn't say anything, nor did he turn to look at Pein. If he was going to die here at the man's hands he'd rather not look into the face he'd grown to love as he was either shot or stabbed by him.

"Did you have fun _your highness_?" Pein's voice was colder than ice as he tried to pull the shards of his broken heart together so that they wouldn't be noticed by all.

Itachi's jaw clenched and he felt an actual pain in his heart, as if it was cracking. "I'm not the prince anymore. I can't help what others call me."

"How convenient." It hurt looking at Itachi, knowing that everything he felt for the other man had been nothing but a game for Itachi. "A piece of shit is a piece of shit no matter what you call it." Pein clenched his jaw shut until his teeth ached. "We are done with each other; you are no longer welcome on board my ship."

One of Itachi's hands curled into a fist as he fought not to cry, protest that he wasn't what the redhead thought, and beg Pein not to leave him behind. Not only did he know that it would be useless but he refused to injure his pride to that extent. "Very well. I don't see why I should remain on the ship of a man who can't see past his prejudice to the truth." Before Pein could even reply, Itachi strode away in quick, clipping steps. He'd had enough of this confrontation and if he heard anything more from the redhead, his pride be damned he'd likely break down and sob.

"We're in agreement then." Pein shouted after him, his bitterness and grief threatening to tear a hole through his stomach. "Can you honestly tell me the nobility is innocent? I hope you sleep well at night."

Pein turned on his heel and walked the other way, not able to watch Itachi go any longer. His stupid treacherous body still wanted to reach out and stop him from going, to hold him close forever. He stopped only long enough to grab a bottle of the local moonshine and made his way back to his ship, the only constant in his life.

Itachi wanted to turn and tell him no but that not all the nobility was guilty either. Instead he continued walking, he'd get something to eat and then find a ship with passage to Konoha. At least he was alive and free to continue with his original plan. The few blessed weeks on a pirate ship where he'd fallen in love would be consigned to a brief interlude and in time he'd forget about a red haired pirate captain with changeable sea-sky eyes. He didn't even notice the single tear that escaped him and trailed down his cheek.

Once fed and watered he headed for the docks, hoping the Akatsuki had already set sail so he wouldn't have to see it once more. Halfway there he was stopped by a tall, corpse pale man with long greasy black hair, yellow malicious eyes rimmed in expensive purple make-up, and a slimey smile surrounded by a small force of fighting men wearing gray uniforms emblazoned with musical note patches. "Ah Prince Itachi, we've been looking for you for quite some time. How ungrateful of you to leave the ship I so graciously arranged passage on."

The Uchiha's own lips curled up in a feral smile. "Mirage, just the man I was hoping to see." His hand went up to the handle of his ninjato. "I have a message to deliver from a ship full of children, another of those 'passages' you arranged." Blades rang as they were freed and he charged the first of the Duke of Mirage's personal guard, his only intent to get to the evil noble and remove his head.

**oOo**

Kisame laughed at Deidara's clinging to Sasori as they made their way back up the ship's gangplank. One of the tavern wenches had shown intense interest in the blacksmith raising Deidara's ire and jealousy. "Oh come on Deidara it's not like he'd have taken her up on her offer."

The blond snuggled closer. "Don't care. _My_ danna."

"Only yours lark, you know I don't like any song but yours." Sasori tried to move forward up the gangplank with the blond clinging to him like a leech. "So what do you think about this missing prince? Alive or dead? I think he's six feet under by now, the nobles always find a way to bury those who try to put an end to their corruption."

Pein sat with his back against one of the many steel plates on deck. The bottle of moonshine swung lazily between his fingers but he hadn't really drunk much. His heart ached too much to want to get drunk, if he did he might just do something stupid as run out in search of Itachi and bring him back to his side where he belonged. He was just about to go to his cabin to avoid the returning crew when he heard Sasori's question. _Stop corruption..._Pein's heart clenched. He stood up in a fluid movement and rushed towards the returning trio. "What are you talking about?"

Kisame frowned at his captain's sudden appearance and almost frantic expression. "Tavern gossip. See it seems that the crown prince of Uchiha was exiled. The official reason is that he's supposed to have murdered a magistrate's son..."

Deidara nodded and rubbed his cheek on Sasori's shoulder. "But the whispers around are that he discovered what his country's nobles were up to and tried to expose and put an end to it. Nobody knows for sure though cause on his way to the port where he was supposed to board a ship for Konoha he just disappeared. Danna and I think..."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I've just made a terrible mistake." Pein recalled what the courier had said about the nobles being after Itachi, then he hadn't paid it any mind but now he realized that they wanted him dead, and he had just left Itachi on his own. "I need to go get my rabbit." He looked at his crewmembers and agony was clear all over his features. Pein drew his sword and made his way down the gangplank with hurried movements, jumping the last way to gain time.

Sasori looked after their captain. "Should we help him?"

Kisame actually paled as he connected the dots. "Oh shit. I think our captain's rabbit is Uchiha's missing prince." He leaped to follow his captain, knowing that if Pein had left Itachi alone then there was a very good chance the brunet was in danger and possibly in the middle of a fight for his life.

Sasori pulled Deidara in for a deep kiss before releasing him. "Let's go help our love sick captain get his prince." They followed the others off the ship and into the busy mess that was Ame.

Pein ran down the narrow streets, not caring who he bumped into on the way. His eyes and ears were all trying to hear or see any sign of his beautiful Itachi. Turning a corner he heard the sound of fighting and when he got closer he could see Itachi fighting at least eight guards dressed in Mirage gray uniforms. He raised his sword ready to join the fight when a loud bang was heard. Pein's heart stopped as he looked into Itachi's eyes. Red, horrible, horrible red blossomed across Itachi's chest as his rabbit went down on his knees.

Tearing his eyes away from Itachi, Pein looked for the shooter and saw a silver haired man standing to the side holding a gun. With a roar of pure hurt and hatred he rushed the man, swinging his sword and sending the man's head flying in an arch before it hit the stones of the street with a wet thump, the glasses still in place. After that Pein turned towards the Duke. They would all die by his hand.

Suddenly another shot rang out and the Duke of Mirage's head exploded as a bullet tore through his skull. A masked, silver haired man cursed and lowered the revolver as he leaped over the dead bodies to Itachi's side. "Shit! Tenzo go tell Tsunade to get ready for a severe gunshot wound to the chest and then pray we can get Itachi to her in time because if he dies Naruto's going to have our heads!"

A dark haired man nodded sharply and disappeared to tell the royal healer of Konoha to get ready. If they had arrived just a few minutes earlier they could have kept this from happening.

Pein lowered his arm, his clothes splattered with blood and other fluids. The guards were all dead and he turned to rush to Itachi only to discover that his rabbit was gone.

Kisame saw his captain hit his knees, the sword in his hand clattering to the pavement, arms hanging limply by his sides, an expression of despair on his face. People were beginning to crowd around and he could hear shouts for Ame's naval officers to come. The large black man went over to the redhead and put a hand on his shoulder. "Pein, we have to go. Pein!" He shook the man's shoulder when the redhead didn't respond. "We have to go _now_, before the Navy's officers get here and arrest us."

Deidara watched his captain slowly respond to Kisame's prodding and rise shakily to his feet, the look of grief and agony on Pein's face making his own heart clench. He stepped close to Sasori and gripped the blacksmith's flesh hand. "Danna."

"I know lark." Sasori felt it too, the loss, guilt and pain practically radiating from their captain, it was clear than Pein didn't really care what happened to him next. "Let's help Kisame get him out of here before all our asses end up in the brig." He pulled Deidara with him and went to their captain, helping Kisame to urge him on and pull him along until they were safely back on Akatsuki.

The minute they were back on deck Pein headed straight for the bottle of booze he had left behind before. He grabbed it and headed for his cabin not giving a shit about the concerned looks or questions about what they should do next. There was a hole where his heart had been, slowly eating away at his insides until all he was, was hollow. He had been cruel, left Itachi alone and now his love was most likely dead for what Pein had done to him. What could possibly matter now?

**oOo**

Sasuke paced the cabin of the exceptionally _huge_royal steamer that belonged to his lover. The name escaped him at the moment since the only thing in his head really was worry for his brother. Three weeks, three bloody fucking weeks, since his big brother had been shot by Kabuto, the now dead and former Duke of Mirage's lackey, and Itachi had yet to wake up. It was maddening.

At first Sasuke'd had plenty with which to occupy himself. He'd arranged for a quiet reveal of the Sannin family's predilections and they'd been deposed from the title anyway and his cousin Obito had been installed as the new Duke of Mirage. He'd finally tracked down the real culprit in the murder of that magistrate's son, living it up on noble money, and had arranged for him to be remanded to Ibiki's custody for his _protection_. Ibiki had orders not to harm the man but just a day with the scarred torture master just being in the room and the murderer would squeal like a pig. He'd also managed to gain control over several of the ports where slaver ships were known to sail from, under a pseudonym, and the Navy had orders to inspect each and every vessel before it sailed and, should slaves be found, to arrest any crew found participating in slavery and send photographic evidence to the Emperor and Empress.

So yes he'd had plenty to occupy himself with when he'd first heard of Itachi having been shot but now, here on the ship, those things were so far away from his mind they could have been another planet. He was so fucking worried about his brother. A soft anxious growl came from the wolfhound sitting in the corner being pet by a golden haired man, watching his master prowl.

"Come on Sas, pacing around like this won't make him wake up any faster." Naruto rose from his seat after giving the dog one last scratch between his ears. He walked across the carpet covered floor of the cabin and wrapped his arms around his pale lover. Sasuke had purple/blue shadows under his eyes after watching over Itachi and Naruto was getting worried about the younger Uchiha prince too. "Tsunade said all vitals are fine and that the wound is healing well, I think he'll wake up at any moment now." He placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's neck. "You won't help him by collapsing too, you've gotten so much done these short weeks. He will be proud of you...I know I am."

The brunet leaned back into the other man's arms, his own hands coming up to rest on the corded forearms, his eyes closing as he soaked up Naruto's comfort. "I can't help it. My brother, Naru, that bastard nearly killed my big brother." His hands clenched on Naruto's arms. "It was only eight Mirage guards, Orochimaru, and Orochimaru's little pet courier. Itachi could rip through that in half the time it takes to pull a revolver but he didn't and I don't know why. What happened to my brother to make him want to draw that fight out?" He turned in the blonds' embrace so he could twine his arms around Naruto's own waist and nuzzle his brow against the stubborn tanned jaw. "And I'm just doing what my brother had planned out before he was framed; I'm just being sneakier about it."

"Your sneakiness is but one of the things I love about you." Naruto slowly pulled Sasuke backwards with him until he could sit down in a plush chair, pulling Sasuke down with him until his lover was straddling his lap. He wanted Sasuke to rest for a little bit and if he had to hold him in his lap for that to happen then so be it. "I don't know what made Itachi draw the fight out, there are plenty of things that don't really add up. Where was he after he disappeared and who was the men Kakashi reported about? The redhead ripping into Orochimaru's pet and the giant?" Naruto ran his hands up and down Sasuke's back over the pristine linnen shirt, willing tense muscles to relax. "I don't think we'll have any answers before your brother decides that he's done sleeping."

The brunet nestled his face against Naruto's neck. "His stubborn ass is probably drawing this out just to torment me. It's just like Itachi to mess with me like that." Instead of irritation there was an almost desperate affection in those words, like he was willing them to be true. "I'll walk in the infirmary one day and he'll just be sitting up and say 'Why little brother you look terrible. Are you getting enough sleep?' Asshole." A ruthlessly choked off sob broke on the last word as Sasuke recalled such an incident happening when Itachi had contracted a bad bout of yellow fever when they'd been children. "He'd better wake up Naruto because if he doesn't...if he doesn't then I'm going to throw sneaky out the fucking window and go after the slaving nobles and personally execute them one by one."

"Hell wake love, I'm sure of it." Naruto felt his heart ache for Sasuke and he hoped that Itachi would drag his ass out of dreamland and wake the fuck up. He loved Itachi, the older Uchiha was almost as much as a big brother to him as his own older brother Kyuubi was but if Itachi didn't wake up soon then Naruto would have to kick his ass when he finally did. He hated seeing Sasuke like this, the worry lines, the sleepless nights and the nightmares when he finally fell into fitful sleep. Sasuke was his absolute everything and he would walk straight to hell and back if Sasuke asked him too. "And if you do go after the nobles you know I'll be there, right beside you."

Sasuke swallowed hard at that, a wave of humbling love washing over him with the force of a canon blast. That Naruto, second born prince of Konoha and world famous proponent of peace and non-aggression, would be willing to do that for him, to set aside his mores and risk a war between Konoha and Uchiha, was a better gift than the wolfhound the blond had given him to keep him company when Naruto couldn't be there. He raised his head and threaded his fingers through silky golden hair as he looked into the gorgeous crystal blue eyes that were practically glowing with love that was all Sasuke's. "Have I told you lately that I love you Naruto?"

Naruto's smile was brilliant. "That's something I can never be told enough times. I love you too Sas, forever and always." Naruto moved his hands down to rest low on Sasuke's hips as he brushed a kiss over his lover's lips.

The brunet returned the kiss with all the love he held in his heart and soul for Naruto.

**oOo**

Down in the infirmary Itachi was laid out on the bed, his dreams filled with confusing images of Pein tossing him away then returning to him. He kept running through a dark fog, trying to escape the replay of the redheaded pirate leaving him. Wasn't once enough to break his heart? His mind had to keep showing him it over and over again? And taunt him with a possibility that was a complete lie? Around him he could hear unknown voices chattering incomprehensibly but every so often he swore he heard his brother's voice and would run towards it only to get lost again when it faded_. 'Come on little brother come back and talk to me.'  
><em>

He continued to run, to seek the exit from this strange world of darkness and emotional pain. Gradually the fog seemed to thin until he knew it would just take one more step in the right direction to get out and back into the land of the living.

Tsunade flipped through a newspaper that had been delivered that morning, grinning at the headline of a man confessing to the crime that the Uchiha crown prince had been wrongfully accused of. She'd just begun to read when a groan from her sole patient had her head snapping up. She tossed the paper aside and went over to Itachi, checking his vitals and speaking in a firm, no nonsense, boy-you-better-do-what-I-say tone. "Uchiha wake up. You're scaring your brother into illness now get your ass up."

She watched the eyelids flutter for a moment then the ridiculously long lashes parted, revealing the midnight color of the Uchiha's eyes. "Ah there you are. You planning on staying with us this time?"

He licked dry, chapped lips and croaked out, "Thirsty."

Tsunade shook her head and yelled for water and for someone to send a message to Sasuke that his stubborn brother was awake.

Naruto had just managed to work his hands underneath Sasuke's shirt when there was a sharp knock on the door of his cabin. With a small sigh he placed Sasuke on the seat and went to open. A huge fox grin spread over his face when he heard what the servant had to say and he turned to Sasuke with glittering eyes. "Your stubborn brother is awake."

Never had Sasuke moved so fast in his entire life. One second Naruto was grinning at him, the next he was grinning at empty space as a breeze from the brunet's passage ruffled blond hair. Sasuke actually jumped over a crewman on his way to the infirmary. He burst into the room to see Itachi being helped into a sitting position then handed a cup by Tsunade. "Itachi."

The elder Uchiha turned his head and smiled tiredly at Sasuke. "Little brother. You look like hell."

Sasuke sagged against the door, relief flooding him. "You asshole, you scared the shit out of me."

"What kind of language is that for a prince to use?"

"The kind I learned from you." The younger Uchiha walked over to the bed, perched on the edge then poked his brother in the shoulder. "What were you doing getting your stupid ass shot?"

"Oh, I feel so loved. Tell me little brother, with that kind of charm how did Naruto possibly manage to resist you for so long?"

"It was difficult to resist, I tell you that." Naruto leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "So many dirty words...mmmm." He looked at Itachi closely with sharp blue eyes. His surrogate brother was different, in a way he was more sure of himself than he had been before but the most noticeable difference was the world of pain showing in his eyes. Something had definitely happened to the elder Uchiha while he was away. "So what kind of story do you have to tell us?"

The already dark eyes went minutely darker as Itachi took another sip of water. "Oh not much. Kidnapped, stripped down, put on a slave ship head to I don't know where, rescued by pirates, became a pirate for a few weeks, raided one of Orochimaru's ships," now those eyes went diamond hard, "bastard ordered every slave to be killed if they were boarded, it was a ship of children, which reminds me, I swore he'd die for it. Tell me someone killed him."

Sasuke's eyes were wide with horror at the thought of a cargo hold of children being slaughtered. "He's dead. Naruto's guard captain shot him."

"Hn, good. Now where was I? Oh yes. Got into port in Ame, left the ship behind, "a lie but he wasn't about to let his baby brother know he'd been abandoned by Pein. Sasuke would go off and get himself killed to get even with the redhead for nearly causing Itachi's death, "I tried to send a letter off to you little brother, turns out Orochimaru had a little bastard in the courier office, got ambushed, and then, apparently, was shot."

Itachi's brother ran a hand over his face. "I don't suppose you're going to explain further."

Itachi tilted his head, despite the spinning of the room it induced. "Why no, I hadn't thought to."

"Sometimes, brother, you really are a pain in the ass." Sasuke put a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'm glad you're going to be okay."

Okay was a relative term. You can't really be okay with a broken heart but he didn't want to worry his little brother. "Hn. Go get some sleep you little idiot, you really do look like hell."

Sasuke chuckled a bit and got off the bed. "You know I think I will and serves you right if I don't get out of bed for weeks." He paused by Naruto, giving the blonds' hand a squeeze. "See if you can wangle anything more out of him hm? I think I want to hear about these pirates." He didn't notice the concealed flinch Itachi gave at that and left the infirmary.

Itachi eyed Naruto, well aware that the blond was much more perceptive than most gave him credit for.

Naruto had noticed the flinch Itachi gave and it made him want to learn more, Itachi Uchiha didn't flinch at much. He walked over to the cot and sat down on a heavy wooden chair next to it, stretching his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles. He gave Tsunade a look from the corner of his eye and nodded when she took her newspaper and walked out of the infirmary, leaving him alone with Itachi.

"It was Orochimaru's butt monkey who shot you by the way...Just in case you wanted to know. He's dead." Naruto looked relaxed and at ease but his eyes were very alert as they were locked on Itachi. "Now that we're alone here, why don't you cut the bullshit and tell me what really happened?"

A dark brow rose. "Pretty talk. You know I can't figure out if my brother corrupted you or if it was the other way around." Itachi smoothed out a wrinkle in the sheet. "And I already went over what happened. Do you need a repetition for your poor inadequate memory?" He tried to force the teasing twinkle to his eyes that would have been there naturally before he'd been left by Pein.

"What can I say, your brother and I are perfect for each other." Naruto laced his fingers together behind his neck and rested his head on them. "And you brother dear are still full of crap." He narrowed his eyes at Itachi. "So can you tell me anything about this mysterious redhead and huge black man that were reported being involved in the fight. The redhead apparently went berserk according to Kakashi and cut Orochimaru's pet's head off with such force it bounced? Know anything about that?"

For a moment Itachi had hope that it had been Pein, that the pirate captain had somehow changed his mind about Itachi or had his mind changed but then he remembered there was more than one redhead on board. It had likely been Sasori with Kisame, leaving their tavern and seeing Itachi in trouble then going to help, which he doubted they'd have done if they'd run into Pein before they'd seen him. Sasori was rather savage when people he considered crewmates were in danger. He tucked a greasy strand of hair behind an ear. "I believe I mentioned joining up with pirates. Two of them likely spotted me in trouble and attempted to help."

"Uh huh." Naruto's tone was skeptic and his eyes sharpened even more. "So did these pirates know you had left the ship behind? That's what you told Sasuke right? How close did you grow to the pirates really, if they were willing to jump in and fight for you?"

Itachi lifted a shoulder then winced at it pulled at his injury. "They hate the nobles, no I think it's safer to say they loathe them," and he'd know, having been on the receiving end of that loathing, "so even if I hadn't become a friend they'd probably still have joined in. Anything to get rid of Orochimaru."

"So you were a friend?" Naruto leaned closer resting his elbows on his knees. Itachi was still much too tight lipped and it only sparked Naruto curiosity. "Loathing nobles...Did they have any idea who you were?"

Itachi's jaw clenched. "I thought it better to conceal my heritage while on board."

"Itachi, what happened?" Naruto dropped all pretences. "I won't tell Sasuke if you don't want me to but tell me. I can clearly see that something is eating you up inside, maybe it would help talking about it."

The Uchiha fisted a hand in the sheets. "You want to know what happened? I was stupid and got my fucking heart broken that's what happened." His voice was rough with controlled tears and pain and like a dam bursting the entire tale came forth from the first meeting to the grisly end. Never once did he let the tears fall or let himself sob with the agony his heart was in.

Naruto was quiet and let Itachi unload. "Sounds like a bigoted douche to me." He saw the way Itachi almost glared at him when he said that and almost smiled, it seemed Itachi had some fighting spirit left, good. "The question is what do you want know? Do you still want him? If you do then go get him. One thing I've learned from Sasuke is that nothing is impossible for an Uchiha when they put their mind to it."

Itachi ran his hands over his face. He was angry at himself for that automatic glare in Pein's defense, still hurting from his abandonment, and confused about what he wanted. "I don't know what I want to do about Pein, I'll think about it, but I do know that you shouldn't tell Sasuke. He'll go all out to rip him and the Akatsuki to shreds and they do too much good for the people who are on those ships to allow that. For now I'm going to recover and take advantage of what will be rumors of my 'death' to work the land side of stopping the slavers. Sasuke can work the legitimate channels, I'll handle the underbelly. Once the nobles are exposed and deposed then I'll consider what to do about _him_."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not planning on telling Sasuke, the last thing I want right now is chase his ass around the world when he's off on one of his crusades." Naruto leaned back again. "You should talk to Sasuke later though, he's been busy while you were away and sleeping. You are no longer exiled or accused of murder and he's come a long way in cleaning up corruption."

"Good but until the nobles who started it for profit are taken out of the equation, either by death or loss of their position and money, then the slavery ring will continue thriving. I can't let that happen. Too many people have lost too much." His mind went to Konan and her daughter, ripped apart before the infant could even nurse from her mother, and he looked at Naruto. The blond had one of the most extensive spy and information networks on the planet, he was how Itachi had learned of the slavery after all. "Naruto I need a favor."

"Anything I can do, you know that Itachi." Naruto said earnestly, meaning every word. "What do you need?"

The Uchiha met his gaze with a bit of his normal spark. "I need you to find someone."

_Continues in part four._


	4. Safe Harbor: Final Part

**Disclaimer** – We do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor are we making any money off these writings.

**Warnings** – Well boys loving other boys, language of the naughty variety, some violence and a little angst.

This is a collab between Trulywicked and Acherona.

**AN** – _Here's the fourth and final chapter of our steampunk pirate story. Will there be a happy ending or will our boys spend their lives apart? Please enjoy and if you have the time we would absolutely love to hear what you think._

**Safe Harbor.**

_Fourth and final Part._

~one year later~

Itachi stood at the bow of a ship heading for Ame, studying the horizon and think of all that had been accomplished this past year. Working together Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto had managed to get the nobles' filthy deeds exposed and get the guilty ones deposed and replaced with decent men who'd earned a right to a title. When his parents had attempted to reinstate him as crown prince he'd requested instead that Sasuke be named as the heir, he'd more than earned it and what was more, he wanted it more than Itachi ever had. In six months time Sasuke and Naruto would finally take the plunge and tie the knot, and it was about fucking time if you asked Itachi.

"Mr. Tachi?" A tug on his pant leg brought a smile to his lips and he turned to look at the delicate little girl that had crept up beside him. With her mother's features and eyes and hair a bright orange that he assumed she'd gotten from her father, Minako was a shy little thing that had been found in a slave camp halfway round the world. When he'd seen a child being whipped, he'd torn through that camp like an avenging angel and slaughtered the slavers with nary a second thought. The children had been so frightened that they'd be brought to an even worse place they'd trembled and cringed but it hadn't taken long for Itachi, combined with Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune's mothering, full bellies, clean clothes and bodies, to set them at ease. He'd personally found each child a home that he knew would treasure them and kept Minako with him for the moment they were sailing towards.

He knelt down to the little girl's level and smiled. "What is it little one?"

She scuffed the toe of one little mary jane against the deck. "Are you sure my mommy will want me?"

He ran his hand over her orange curls. "Minako the second she sees you, your mother is going to wrap you up in her arms and she may never let you go. She loves you more than anything and has missed you terribly since you were stolen from her. You know she didn't give you up right?"

She nodded, though her eyes were skeptical. He just sighed and gave her a hug, picking her up when she clung. He didn't try to convince her that she was being silly, a child living for eight years without any stability and beaten down whenever she showed any spirit couldn't help but fear the unknown. He knew though, that Konan would be overjoyed to see her daughter and Minako would get her happy ending. He just wished he could say the same for himself because in Ame, before he returned Minako to her mother, he'd have to deal with Pein and he was still hurt and angry over how the man had left him.

_'You'd better be ready you bastard because I intend to make you pay for every crack you put in my heart.'_

Pein thought he knew every scratch and burn mark in the work bar counter. He had certainly spent enough time staring at it. The last year had been hell. He thought about Itachi every day and it still killed him that he didn't know if the man was alive or not. At first he had handled it by hitting every slaver on the seas hard and fast but the slave runs had practically stopped now. It seemed as if something was finally being done about the corruption in the empire. That made Pein happy, it really did but he had no clue what to do now. He was a pirate, he didn't know anything else.

The Akatsuki had been in port for over a month now and it was driving Pein crazy, not having water surrounding him. If this continued he would have to let most of his crew go, he wouldn't have any way of paying them or offering them profit.

Drowning his worries and his pain the redhead ordered another drink.

Itachi strode into the tavern confidently, the embers of his anger glowing hot enough to block out the hurt of seeing Pein again. He looked around for a familiar flash of red and saw the bastard sitting at the bar and empty glass next to him. The Uchiha walked over to a table and jumped on top of it, silencing protests with a glare. He pulled out his revolver and took aim just as Pein was bringing a full glass to his lips. He pulled the trigger and the glass shattered in the redhead's hand as the report of the gun faded.

"What the fuck?" Pein stumbled backwards off his stool, cursing as he brushed glass splinters and spilled booze off of him. He reached for his blade, getting ready for a fight even before looking up at the table. When he finally did he dropped the blade as quickly as he had picked it up and just stared at a very much alive Itachi Uchiha.

A very pissed Itachi Uchiha. Those midnight eyes glittering with silver sparks of temper glared at him like he was something you'd scrape off your boot from over top of a smoking revolver. The prince lifted his chin and shouted, "Pein of Akatsuki! You and I have some unfinished business. Meet me on the beach in an hour, if you don't show up I'm coming after you and I'll just put a bullet in your brain next time, the hell with unfinished business. Bring your sword you bastard." With that bold challenge he leaped off the table gracefully and stalked out, holstering the gun on the way. He had a little girl to return to her mother and a beach to set up for a duel.

In all the dreams and fantasies Pein had this was not how he had imagined seeing his rabbit again. Itachi was beyond pissed and it made Pein's hackles rise. He did make a horrible mistake with Itachi he knew that but he came back, didn't that count for anything?

Ignoring the curious stares of the others in the tavern Pein picked up his blade and sat back down. He didn't want to go, no fucking noble would come and give him orders...No matter that they were the love of his life. Pein didn't like to be told what to do. Oh who was he kidding? When there was about ten minutes left Pein walked out and hurried to the beach, he needed to see Itachi again.

Itachi was sitting on a huge chunk of coral rock sharpening his sword when he heard the crunch of footsteps that shouldn't be so achingly familiar after a year. He looked up, pausing mid stroke with the whetstone as Pein came into view. The bastard still looked too fucking good for Itachi's peace of mind. A bit different, thinner, with dark circles under the eyes, and his hair was wilder than a hurricane but he still looked damn good and that fact didn't do anything to soothe Itachi's temper. He raised a brow and smirked. "Ah so the coward appears after all."

Pein furrowed his brows and slowed down his pace as he walked towards Itachi. He was starting to get pissed himself at Itachi's attitude and he bared his teeth in a mocking grin. "How could I decline such a charming invite from his highness?" Despite his anger he couldn't help but letting his eyes travel over Itachi, noticing that the other was only more beautiful now and thanking every fate out there that his rabbit was still alive.

"Oh you could have technically and run like the gutless bastard you are but I'd have hunted you down and cut you open from asshole to appetite." Itachi finished the stroke with the whetstone and proceeded to inspect his blade's edge for any dullness or nicks he might have missed.

"Lovely imagery there." Pein pulled off his worn, leather coat and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. It seemed as if a fight was unavoidable. "I shouldn't expect more from a twofaced liar such as yourself though." He pulled out his own blade and checked the balance. It wasn't freshly sharpened but Pein hadn't used it since it had been with Sasori last so it should be in tip top shape, he trusted his blacksmith.

A low venomous hiss was all the warning Pein received before Itachi leaped off the rock at him with the grace of a hunting panther. Their blades clanged together and Itachi glared at him, snarling. "An exiled price on a ship full of people who hate nobility in all forms. Would you reveal yourself to them? Oh wait, I forgot, you're a bigoted pussy who runs when things don't go your way." He lifted a foot to kick Pein back and used a maneuver with his blade to slice into the redhead's sleeve.

Pein hissed at the shallow cut and parried, rolling and coming up slightly behind Itachi, striking him with the flat of his sword. "Fuck you asshole. You weren't invited on my ship or in my heart so you can play the blame game all you want but you're not exactly shining with innocence yourself."

Itachi swung his own blade behind him managed to sever a few strands of red hair, turning with the stroke so that he was standing across for Pein, glaring into the eyes that had haunted his dreams and nightmares for the last year. "Fuck you; you bastard! I needed safety and I thought I'd find it on Akatsuki. I couldn't risk the others by staying, they had no way to defend themselves from an attack should my presence be known. What better place to stay safe and give the corrupt nobles the finger than on Akatsuki? All I asked for was a safe place to wait things out and the chance to screw the bastards who arranged my exile and shoved me in that hold. I didn't ask for you to get under my skin, I didn't ask for you to like me, and I damn sure didn't ask you to kiss me!"

He charged again and their blades locked. "And then, when I'm outed through no choice of my own by someone trying to help me what does the man who made me fall in love with him do? He leaves! He blames me for something I have no choice over, lumps me in with the same bastards who threw me in a slaver's cargo hold, and runs away like a spineless, stupid, coward!" He shoved Pein's sword out of the way and used his left hand to punch the redhead in the face. "You left! Even after hearing the courier warn me about the danger you left me there! To be ambushed by Orochimaru and his toadies!"

"I'm sorry." Pein went down to his knees not even trying to fight anymore. Itachi was right in all that he said and no matter how much he wanted it Pein didn't have any defense. If Itachi decided to kill him here it was what he deserved. "I acted rashly and stupidly and I left the man who I love alone to be attacked. You have no idea how much I regret it, how much I wish I'd acted differently." He looked up at Itachi with tortured eyes. "Coming back only to see you get shot...I swear my heart stopped too. Killing the asshole who shot you wasn't enough and then you were gone. I've spent this whole year not knowing if you were alive or dead and it's been killing me too. I know it's too little and too late but I'm sorry."

Itachi's sword dropped to the sand, his hand gone numb from shock. "W-what? You were...you came back?" His heart was pounding, jumping in his chest. All those dreams of Pein coming back, of the grief filled roar, of the blanched, horrified face of the redhead were they memories?

Pein nodded. "I'm a stupid, stupid, judgmental man who needed a kick in the ass to realize what I was about to lose. Of course I came back, I couldn't let the man I love fight alone." He clenched his fists so tightly he could feel his fingernails dig in to the palms of his hands. "I still came too late, I let you get hurt."

The Uchiha shook, trembled as all the anger was suddenly washed away. It hadn't been a figment of his imagination; he'd come back, Pein had come back for him. Even with how much he hated the nobility, he'd returned. "Orochimaru's little errand bitch, the one who shot me, it was you who killed him?"

"Yeah, my only regret there is that he died quickly. I should have made him suffer." Pein's hands were still clenched to keep from reaching out and pulling Itachi close. He knew that if he held his rabbit now he would never be able to let him go again.

Itachi took the few halting steps forward until he stood just before Pein and then his knees gave out. The knowledge that it had been Pein, not Sasori, not some good Samaritan, but Pein who'd been the redhead Kakashi had seen did what nothing else could have done. It finally broke the lock he'd had on all the hurt and heartbreak that had accumulated since Pein had walked away, releasing it in a torrent that had tears spilling from his eyes and a choked sob breaking from his throat. He reached out, hand trembling, wanting to touch the other man but still afraid he'd be rejected. "It was you."

Seeing the tentative move Pein's restraints broke and he wrapped his arms tightly around Itachi, breathing in the scent of his hair and feeling his warmth. "Shh rabbit, don't cry, don't ever cry. I'm not worth any of your tears." With Itachi in his arms it felt like he was finally able to breathe again, after living a year without air. "It was me. I'm stupid but I will always come for you Itachi, I will never let you fight alone again. I love you."

The nickname and then the declaration of love just made the tears fall faster, relief joining the exodus of the heartache from the past year that was running down his face. He wound his arms around Pein's waist, his hands fisting at his back. The storm of tears passed quickly, though Itachi's pride smarted over the fact that they'd fallen at all, and his breathing calmed enough for him to notice the scent of the man holding him. Sea air and the faintest touch of rain, the reality of it all began shoring up the cracks in his heart. "I should put a bullet in your ass but that would be cutting of my nose to spite my face."

Pein couldn't help but chuckle. "Gods I've missed you rabbit, you have no idea how much." He leaned his cheek against Itachi's hair. "I don't care who you are, what your title is or where you were born. I only want you, every little piece of you and all that you are." He let his thumbs rub Itachi's cheeks, wiping away any traces of tears left. "I have nothing to offer you, business has dwindled...You wouldn't have anything to do with that now would you? I'm an ex slave and a failed pirate but I'm all yours...If you want me."

Itachi raised his head and looked into Pein's eyes for a few endless moments gauging the sincerity of the offer before he brought his hands to cup the pirate's face. "You'd better mean that because if you break my heart again Pein of Akatsuki, you won't get another chance to apologize."

"I won't hurt you ever again Itachi, not by choice. And if I ever do, feel free to keelhaul me." Pein leaned his head into Itachi's touch, savoring the feel of him. "I can guarantee that I'll piss you off and drive you crazy but I'll always be on your side."

The brunet leaned closer and closed the distance between their lips, capturing the redhead's mouth in tender desperation.

Pein moaned into the kiss, he could hardly believe that it was real, that Itachi really was here with him, kissing him. He tangled his hands in Itachi's hair and pulled the other man closer, not willing to let him go even for a second.

Itachi moved so he was straddling Pein's hips, clutching the other man for all he was worth, afraid that this would be ripped away from him again. His tongue tangled and danced with the redhead's as his hands gripped the shoulders of the peacoat Pein wore. Desire flooded him and had his cock hardening in his breeches. He rolled his hips down against the redhead's, showing how much he wanted him.

"Mmmm." Pein kissed back for all he was worth as he moved his hands from Itachi's hair to his hips, holding him down and rolled their pelvises together. "You are so beautiful Itachi, let's go home. I want to take my time with you where no one can interrupt."

Itachi moaned and kissed along Pein's jaw. "Can't go to the ship. Too many people, having a party." He purred at the sensation of stubble against his lips and shivered as he thought of how it might feel against other parts of his anatomy.

"Party?" Pein furrowed his brow slightly but it was hard to think with Itachi moaning so sweetly and nipping at his jaw. He twisted his head so that he could kiss down Itachi's neck, running his teeth gently over the smooth skin. "Fuck...We can't stay here either, the tide is coming in." He groaned when Itachi moved on top of him, causing their erections to rub together. Part of him said to hell with it and to just fuck Itachi then and there but Itachi wasn't just another lay. He wanted to touch his rabbit all over, drive him crazy and make love to him all night long.

Itachi's hands were stroking over the broad shoulders and arms as his head tilted back to give the redhead better access. "Mmm inn?"

Pein bit down on Itachi's pulse point, running his tongue over the bite. He moved his hands to cup Itachi's ass and got up from the sand, carrying Itachi. "Let's go."

The brunet just sort of purred and wrapped his legs around Pein's waist as the other man strode from the beach. His lips curved wickedly when he thought of his father's reaction to his eldest son practically molesting a pirate captain in public. The Emperor would have a conniption but Itachi couldn't bring himself to care, all he cared about right now was getting somewhere where he could get Pein to soothe the fire in his veins. He plied his mouth to Pein's jaw and throat, arms around the pirate's shoulders, in an attempt to spur the redhead on.

A shudder went through Pein and he nearly dropped Itachi as the brunet found a spot behind his ear that seemed to be directly wired to his cock. "Careful rabbit or I may just lower you onto my cock right here." Pein didn't care that he was walking through the cobble stone streets of Ame carrying the sexiest man he'd ever seen, all he cared about was Itachi and getting him alone.

He walked into the inn and called for the inn keeper. "Rabbit, can you reach the pouch in my pocket so that we can pay this nice man." Pein said ignoring the inn keeper's saucer wide eyes. He wasn't going to let Itachi out of his arms for anything.

A purr of assent came just before a slender hand dipped into the pirate's pocket, pulling out the coin purse, with a little more wiggling than was strictly necessary, opened it, pulled out some coins, and tossed them in the inn keeper's direction.

The man, for all his surprise at seeing the former crown price of Uchiha (hey he was an inn keeper it was his job to know who's who) essentially devouring a pirate in his taproom, was quick enough to snatch the coins out of the air. He gestured for the pirate to follow with his clinging cargo and lead them up to the attic room. He unlocked the door and then turned to walk away, leaving the two men to their own devices.

Pein walked to the bed and deposited Itachi on it, crawling on top of him, covering him with his whole body. "I want you so much Itachi." He kissed his rabbit again and quickly made away with the other's shirt, pausing when he saw the pink, knotted scar on Itachi's otherwise flawless skin. The scar was so close to his heart and it reminded Pein again of how close he'd been to lose his love. He bent his head and ran his lips feather soft over the scarred skin. "I'm so sorry..."

Itachi's hands went to Pein's face again and brought it up again. "You can spend the rest of my life making it up to me but for now just touch me. Anywhere, everywhere, just lay your hands on me please. I want you so badly. I want to feel you inside me, over me. Prove to me this isn't just another dream Pein, please."

How could he ever ignore such a plea, especially when it was all he wanted too. Pein kissed Itachi again, licking at his lips even has his hands roamed over Itachi's chest, tweaking nipples and feeling playing muscle under his fingertips, moving lower until he could cup Itachi through his pants.

The brunet moaned into his lover's mouth and arched up into the caressing hands. How own hands were plucking at the pirate's coat and shirt, yanking at buttons and ties until the coat hit the floor and the shirt was hanging open and loose allowing Itachi to run his hands over the toned body, mapping out the muscles and taking special note of any particularly good reactions. He flicked a nail at the metal that adorned the redhead's nipples and smirked into the kiss at the groan he got in reaction.

"Fuck rabbit, I love your hands on me." Pein growled as his nipples hardened instantly at Itachi's flick. He moved down Itachi's body kissing and licking every inch of his torso, raking his nails down his lips as he tasted the spicy skin of his love. Pein mouthed at the course trail of hair, leading in a thin line from Itachi's bellybutton down to under the waistline of his trousers. He nuzzled his cheek against the straining bulge in Itachi's pants and looked up at the brunet with stormy eyes. "I want to taste you rabbit, lick you and swallow you whole."

Itachi's spine arched a bit as it instinctively reacted to that imagery. "Oh gods yes please."

Pein smirked but even his smile came out a bit breathless, Itachi drove him crazy. "Like that idea do you?" Nimble fingers unbuttoned and unlaced Itachi's trousers and pulled down the dark material over slender, pale hips. He watched with hunger as Itachi's erection was freed and slapped up against a toned stomach, a pearly drop of precum already glittering at the head. Pein ran his tongue up Itachi's cock, following the thick vein on the underside of it with his tongue until he came to the flared head. At first he only mouthed it gently, teasingly but then he wrapped his lips around the flushed head and sucked making sure to run his pierced tongue all over the heated flesh.

The prince's hands flew to the sheets beneath him and his head fell back. "Ah! Oh gods, your mouth, fuck Pein your tongue...nnn gods you make me burn." He shivered as the way his lover plied his mouth and tongue on him sent the heat soaring and he could actually feel the soles of his feet and his hands tingling.

"Feels so good."

Spurred on by his lover's reaction Pein swallowed him deeper, letting his throat work around the dick in his mouth as he continued to suck. He couldn't keep his hands still, he had to continue to touch Itachi all over. Pein caressed Itachi's toned stomach, moving to grip his hips tightly before moving again to roll the other man's balls in the palm of his hands, he just couldn't get enough.

Moan and mewls spilled from Itachi's throat at the intense sensations gripping him. He wasn't used to this, wasn't used to being touched so intimately by another person and to have that person be the one who owned his heart just made him feel everything more. He bit his lip and shivered, he didn't know how to control himself in this situation but he found he didn't really want to. What he wanted was to give himself up to whatever pleasure his lover gave out, to sink into and wallow in it. He sat up and clutched Pein's shoulders, panting as the wonderful pleasure spread through him from where his lover was lavishing attention.

Pein loved Itachi's responsive body, the way he moaned and panted and the way his gorgeous body tensed and arched. It made Pein hotter than he'd ever been. He pulled off Itachi's erection with a wet sound and licked his lips. "You like that rabbit? You like my mouth on your cock? You taste delicious, so sweet." Pein kissed the inside of Itachi's thigh, sucking on the skin until there was a nice purple mark there. "I can feel you pulse against my tongue, are you close baby? Do you want to come in my mouth? Want me to swallow your hot cum before I flip you over and lap at that sweet little hole of yours, slicking it up for my cock?"

A whine that would embarrass him under other circumstances came from the prince's mouth. "Yes. Please, please Pein yes." He lifted his hips imploringly, seeking the delicious sensation but not sure how to voice the need further.

"Anything for you love." Pein kissed Itachi's other thigh, making a matching mark before swallowing Itachi back down. He sucked, hummed and worked his throat wanting to taste the pure essence of his little rabbit.

A sharp cry broke from Itachi's throat as he came in the wicked mouth of his lover, all the sensations too much for his untried body to process. One hand sank into the red hair of his lover as he shuddered in release, seeking something to ground him and finding it in the man who'd sent him flying.

The tugging on his hair hurt but if anything it only made Pein harder, it was beautiful to see Itachi come unraveled. The man was gorgeous in his pleasure and a possessive streak in Pen made him want to be the only one to ever see that expression on Itachi ever again. He licked Itachi's softening penis soothingly and swallowed every drop down. Pein carefully untangled Itachi's hands from his hair and came up to kiss him, letting Itachi taste himself on Pein's tongue.

Itachi's arms wound around the pirate's neck as he sucked on the other man's tongue, wanting to get more of the flavor of Pein that was now underneath his own taste. He nipped lightly at the slick muscle before he broke the kiss to nip and lick down the tanned throat. He pressed a kiss to the center of the redhead's chest just over his heart then kissed his way to a pierced nipple. Pausing in uncertainty he glanced up at his lover. "Pein do you want me to..."

"To do what rabbit?" Pein put a finger under Itachi's chin and raised his head until he could look his love firmly in the eyes. This uncertain Itachi was new to him and for some reason Pein found him totally adorable...And dead sexy.

The brunet's face, already flushed from his release, turned redder and if it weren't for the hand holding his chin, he'd have ducked his head in embarrassment. Gods if his little brother ever heard about this he'd never hear the end of it. He shifted a bit, glanced down then back up then slid his eyes off to the side. "Do you want me to, you know," his voice dropped to a whisper, it felt so uncomfortable to be so unsure of himself, "suck them?"

Pein's eyes darkened and a wave of immeasurable love flushed through him as he looked at his rabbit. "Itachi, have you done something like this before?" Pein's voice was gentle but with a bit of a rough edge to it due to his arousal. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

Itachi's face turned so red that it would have rivaled a tomato and he scowled and poked Pein in the chest. "If I didn't want to _do_ it then I wouldn't be _asking_if I could. Just because I've never had sex before doesn't mean I don't understand the logistics or know what I want damn it." His voice was getting close to a growl though his face was still red from embarrassment, "If you don't want me to then just say so." His eyes were snapping with irritation, embarrassment, and a sheen of the want and lust that still surged through him.

"I love you." Pein ran his fingers through Itachi's hair and placed a kiss on Itachi's red hot cheek. He had to admit that it felt wonderful being this beautiful man's first lover and if Pein had anything to say about it then he would be Itachi's only lover too. "I don't mean to embarrass you love...Yes I want you to suck them, I want you to suck and bite and pull on them with your teeth." Pein reached for Itachi's hand and placed it on his still covered erection. "Feel what you do to me Itachi, feel how much I want you."

Itachi swallowed as he measured out the length and breadth of his lover's cock under the cloth. He continued to palm the covered erection as he leaned forward and licked delicately, experimentally, at one of Pein's nipples. At the encouraging pleased murmur he drew it between his lips and started to suck on it, occasionally tugging on the metal in the nub with his teeth just to hear the sounds the pirate made. His free hand rose to mimic the actions of his mouth on the other nipple and he felt himself growing hard once again as a small wet spot leaked through the redhead's trousers. He plucked at the ties of the pants and as soon as there was enough room, he slipped his hand inside and curled his fingers around his lover's shaft, his thumb brushing the head and feeling the precum that was leaking steadily from it.

Pein rocked up into Itachi's hand, the touch feeling so fucking good on his cock. His nipples were red and swollen and he couldn't help but moan with every tug, every flick of Itachi's tongue. "Mmmm, just like that love...You make me feel so good."

Itachi nipped carefully at the nipple in his mouth and smoothed his hand up and down his lover's erection. A dark brow rose when his fingers caught on something just below the head and he pulled back to smile slowly, wickedly as he looked down to see the little bit of metal that decorated Pein's cock. "Any other little surprises for me to discover?"

"Why don't you take a closer look and find out?" Pein's voice was dark and wicked as he worked his clothes off until he was as gloriously naked as Itachi.

The brunet's eyes roamed over the other man's body unabashedly, lovingly tracing each line and ridge of muscle. When he reached the rather obvious sign of Pein's approval of his gaze, Itachi's lips curved further into a sensual grin. A ladder set of piercings went up the underside of the erect flesh, gleaming in the sunlight that filtered in through the stingy windows of the room. He reached out and ran a finger down the hard shaft. "You do like piercings don't you?"

"I do, the feeling of metal through flesh, not many things can compare." The redhead shivered at Itachi's light touch. "It will feel amazing for you too, just you wait and see." His eyes glittered as he reached around and traced a finger lightly up and down the cleft of Itachi's firm ass.

An anticipatory shudder shook the pale man's frame at the thought of it, of the other man's pierced cock pushing inside him. He arched back into the touch. He wasn't afraid or worried of the sex. He'd unfortunately walked in on and been an ear witness to enough of his brother and Naruto's escapades that he knew it was easily accomplished without any lingering damage and that the pleasure gained was worth it if the stupid grins Sasuke and Naruto sported after and encounter were any clue. He'd also read books about it. The only thing he was nervous about was if he'd be able to please his pirate lover despite his inexperience.

He raised a hand to cup Pein's cheek and drew him down for a kiss before that little edge of nervousness could interfere with the pleasure of the moment.

Pein kissed him deeply, tangling their tongues together and tasting Itachi until he could feel the other man relax more and surrender into the kiss. After several minutes he pulled away, stroking Itachi's high cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "Come on rabbit on your hands and knees, I believe I have a promise to deliver." Pein gently coaxed Itachi until he was position the way he wanted him with that luscious ass facing him. He ran his big, calloused hands over each cheek before he parted them gently. Pein leaned in and licked at the sweet, pink pucker with the flat of his tongue over and over again. Just licking, making no attempt to penetrate, giving tense muscles a chance to relax.

Itachi moaned softly, his hands kneading the sheets at the gentle stroke of the redhead's tongue. His eyes closed so he could better absorb the sensation. It was a little bit odd but felt so good he wasn't about to stop his lover. Combined with the sea roughened hands that caressed his buttocks, that tongue had his dick fully hard once more and leaking onto the sheets below him. He made a soft murmur of pleasure and leaned back into the licks.

Reaching up to stroke one hand up and down Itachi's back Pein pointed his tongue and inserted it inside Itachi's tight heat. Itachi clamped down around him tightly and it made Pein groan in want. He wanted to feel that tight, twitching hole around his cock but more than that he wanted to give Itachi pleasure. "Do you like it rabbit?" Pein continued to thrust with his tongue as the hand that had caressed Itachi's back moved to palm the brunet's balls.

A long low moan came from the prince and his arms shook as the pleasure ratcheted up some more, going from soothing, gentle arousal to electrifying. "Gods yes. Please more." He mewled and pushed back against the tongue slipping and out of him. His hands clenched in the sheets and his spine curved down as he positioned himself to give his lover better access.

"So gorgeous..." Pein didn't even have words to describe the beautiful, wanton creature before him. He leaned over the edge of the bed and rummaged through his pants until he came up with a small box of the same salve he had given Itachi for his foot so long ago. He continued to tongue Itachi's hole as he slathered his fingers in the spicy smelling salve. Pein carefully inched in a finger alongside his tongue, gently stretching the velvety insides.

Itachi grimaced briefly at the new intrusion before the stretch became pleasurable and that finger began slipping in and out of him, pressing on his inner walls. He moaned softly with discontent when Pein's tongue disappeared then his eyes shot open as another finger joined the first in stretching him. Just like before the discomfort didn't last long and he was once again pushing back against the fingers and moaning.

Pein pushed his fingers in and out of the snug hole, placing open mouthed kisses on his shoulders and back. When he deemed it safe he eased a third finger in alongside the other two. His other hand went to Itachi's cock, stroking it slowly in time with the fingers in Itachi's ass. He didn't give enough friction for Itachi to climax but enough to keep him hard and aching. Pein wanted to make sure Itachi was prepped properly, he didn't want to rush through it and make his love hurt. He curled his fingers inside Itachi and dragged them over the small, sensitive gland, grinning as Itachi jumped underneath him.

"Oh gods do that again." The brunet wriggled and moaned, wanting that sudden shock of pleasure to flood him again. The hand on his cock had distracted him from the slight twinge the third finger had caused but that touch had blown all thoughts of discomfort right out of his mind. He wanted to demand the redhead hurry up because as good as those fingers felt it just wasn't quite enough.

Continuing to scissor his fingers inside Itachi and pushing them against Itachi's prostate Pein removed his other hand from Itachi's cock to slick up his own erection. "Are you ready love?" Pein's voice was strained, his heart pounded in his ears and his cock ached to be inside Itachi. "Do you want it like this, or face to face?" Taking Itachi from behind might be easier since the brunet was a virgin, Pein had to admit that he would love to see Itachi's face as he made love to him though.

A soft sound of frustrated lust escaped the brunet. How could Pein stop to ask questions after getting him so hot and hungry? He considered the options for all of two seconds. "Face to face. I want to see you." He let Pein turn him around and shift him so that his legs were around the redhead's waist. He felt the head of Pein's cock nudge his entrance and pause. He cupped the pirate's face, eyes pleading. "Please, no more waiting Pein. Come inside me."

Pein slipped inside with a loud growl of pleasure. Itachi was so hot and tight. He slowly sank in, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed and then he stilled. Even with preparation he knew it had to hurt. Pein leaned down to kiss Itachi softly as his trembling hands stroked Itachi's sides soothingly. "I love you Itachi Uchiha." He whispered against Itachi's lips as he looked into the other's midnight sky eyes.

Itachi's hands clutched the redhead's shoulders as the burning stretch made him hiss. His eyes connected with the sea storm blue of his lover's as he was trying to make his body relax. The words and the gentling touch washed through him and he moved his mouth closer against the pirate's, taking comfort in the kiss. Gradually he felt himself relax and ease around the thick intrusion and he gave his hips an experimental wriggle.

Another groan escaped Pein and he started to move, rocking into Itachi's scorching heat. He went slowly at first but picked up speed when he saw that the pain had disappeared from Itachi's eyes. He angled his hips and thrust in deeply, making Itachi feel his piercings as he nudged the other's prostate with the head of his cock. "You are so amazing, feel so wonderful around me."

The prince's head fell back on a moan, his legs tightened around his lover's waist, and his hands clutched at Pein's shoulders as pleasure buffeted him with each thrust. "Oh gods...so good. Pein." His voice was half desperate plea, half command as he tried to meet the thrust, tried to coax the redhead to move faster. "More. Gods, more."

Seeing Itachi so lost in pleasure was almost enough to make Pein come early. He slipped his hands under Itachi's knees and pushed his long legs up towards his chest so that he could get deeper. Pein rutted against his beautiful lover faster, making sure to continue to strike Itachi's prostate again and again. "I'll give you as much as you can take rabbit."

The brunet cried out and clung harder, his arms wrapping around his lover, his short nails digging into the redhead's back as the new position allowed Pein to reach even deeper inside him. "Ah! Yes, Pein!" Each thrust into him sent the pleasure higher, had the delicious tension growing tighter in his body until he felt like he'd lose his mind when it snapped. Every electrifying shove was fear and bliss, borderline pain and pleasure so intense it had his head tossing on the bed, his eyes hardly seeing anything.

A light sheen of sweat covered both their bodies as they moved together, making the bed creak. The slight bite of pain from Itachi's nails only spurred Pein on. Itachi felt like paradise and Pein knew that he would never need any other salvation than to have Itachi by his side. Heat pooled in his stomach and sparks of electricity raced up his spine. Realizing that he wouldn't last much longer inside Itachi's exquisite heat Pein released one of his legs and moved to take one of Itachi's hands. He moved the hand he had caught to Itachi's erection and wrapped both of their hands around the leaking shaft. "Come on rabbit, stroke yourself for me, let me see you jerk that cock."

Itachi shivered the words alone bringing him achingly close to a climax that threatened to change the landscape of his soul. He both feared it and wanted it so badly he ached so he let Pein's hand direct his and stroked himself in time to each plunge of his lover into him. Breathless cries, mewls, moans, and wordless pleas escaped his mouth as the string holding him to reality grew tighter and tighter and tighter until it snapped and sent him spiraling down over the edge with a scream of his lover's name.

Blinded by sparking pleasure that tore through him with the force of a hurricane, Itachi couldn't think, could only feel. It was like lightening held in a bottle for years being suddenly released, a pleasure so intense it brought tears to his eyes and had him gasping in fear that he'd be swept away if Pein didn't hold him to earth.

_'Oh Fuck!'_Every shudder, moan and plea that escaped Itachi drove Pein closer to the edge, he tightened his grip around Itachi's hand as he lost all rhythm in his thrusts. Pleasure took over anything, his balls drew tight to his body as climax struck him. Pein growled broken versions of Itachi's name as he spilt himself deep inside Itachi.

The brunet clung to his lover as Pein stiffened then slumped over him, the waves of release still sweeping through him. He made a soft whine and buried his face in the redhead's throat as they both shuddered through the aftershocks, seeking an anchor. As his senses slowly recovered, he felt frighteningly vulnerable and exposed and with his defenses torn down by the intense orgasm he couldn't hide behind the walls of his normal wit. He wanted to burrow into Pein and let the pirate be his shield though he knew that wasn't technically possible. He got as close as he could regardless, maneuvering his legs down again to twine them and his arms around the redhead like a clinging vine.

Pein breathed heavily, trying to regain his bearings after the mind-blowing orgasm. Sex had never felt like this before and Pein was amazed that love really did make such a difference. He wrapped his arms around Itachi, leaning down to kiss Itachi's forehead, each cheek, his nose and his lips. Shifting Pein moved so that he lay on his back with Itachi still clinging to him. He caressed Itachi's back before just holding him close to him, not even letting air come between them. "I love you."

Itachi absorbed the soothing touches and the precious words, wrapping them around himself like armor as he slowly, oh so slowly relaxed bit by bit. His grip on Pein eased so that, while he remained wrapped around the other man, he wasn't clutching him like he was the only things sane in a world gone mad. He sighed, let himself become a boneless heap in his lover's arms, and whispered into the crook of the redhead's neck, "I love you too Pein."

Pein continued to caress Itachi, just wanting to keep on touching the other. This was peace, Pein didn't think he'd ever felt so calm and content before in his life. He nuzzled Itachi's hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I was born as Nagato...I lost him somewhere along the way and I haven't been him for a very long time. I think that maybe...With you, I'd like to try and find him again. Not be the slave or the pirate but just being Nagato, the man."

"Nagato hmm?" Itachi tested the name out on his tongue. It wasn't an unpleasant name. "Was that the man who wanted to be a gardener?"

Pein grinned against the pale skin of Itachi's neck. "Yeah...Hmm, maybe he should stay lost after all. I can't really imagine myself poking in the dirt all day." He placed a kiss on Itachi's neck. "Fuck it, I tried to be deep but it's not me. I don't give a shit who I am...As long as I'm with you."

A chuckle came from the brunet. "There's the man I fell in love with." One of Itachi's fingers traced a nonsense pattern on Pein's chest uneasily. "Do you still hate all the nobility?"

"I'm still bitter...I suppose I always will be to a degree but hate? No I don't hate all nobility, I've finally realized there are different kinds of people there some good and bad, just as there is in all people." Pein purred beneath Itachi's touch. "Just don't expect me to rub elbows at court anytime soon."

"I was thinking more of possibly offering you a job, as a privateer." Itachi ducked his head to avoid Pein's gaze, some small part of him afraid of how the man would react. "You don't have to accept now or ever, you can think about it as long as you like. I just thought that since you're not meant for land and you have the crew to think of and-"

"Stop, just stop." Pein's arms tightened around Itachi. "You're offering me a chance to keep my crew, ship and to stay on the water. Even I know I would be a complete idiot to refuse that." He moved so that he could look Itachi in the eyes. "I must warn you though...I think I'll need lots and lots of supervision...So that I won't fall back into old bad habits. Maybe I'll even need a live aboard supervisor, someone to keep me on the honorable path." Pein blinked rust colored eyelashes at Itachi in mock innocence.

Itachi snorted and flicked one of Pein's nose piercings even as a cool wash of relief and joy flooded through him. "I wasn't _about_to leave you to your own devices, especially now since Konan may not stay on Akatsuki."

Joy and a sudden uneasiness whirled inside Pein. "Not stay? What do you mean? Why wouldn't Konan stay?"

The brunet smoothed a hand over his lover's heart. "I asked Naruto for a favor after I woke up after getting shot. He's got contacts all over the world in every walk of life, if it exists he can find it. I asked him to see if he could find out what happened to Konan's daughter."

Pein tensed and released an explosive breath. "You found her." It was more of a statement then a question. Oh he would miss Konan, she had been with him through it all from the very, very bad to the good but he knew she had to leave. "Then she shouldn't stay, Akatsuki as wonderful as she is, is no place for a child." He blinked away a few stubborn tears. "Thank you, thank you for finding her."

Itachi reached up and wiped away a few salty drops that had escaped down Pein's face. "You won't be saying goodbye forever. She said that she's going to find a nice little place to raise Minako, either here or in Konoha, and she expects us to come visit often so Minako can get to know her Uncle Pein."

"Yeah, yeah your right." Pein smiled wistfully. "I look forward to meeting her and spoil her rotten." He nuzzled Itachi's neck. "How about you, is it really okay for you to stay on Akatsuki? You're a prince...Will they really let you stay on board a former pirate ship?" Pein's eyes clouded with worry.

The brunet scoffed. "They aren't about to stop me. The nobles who weren't a part of the slavery rings owe me for not stepping in and speaking out against the others when I was accused of murder, my parents feel guilty for not making sure I was safe, the men and women we've given the titles of the deposed nobles to are all soldiers who swore their loyalty to first me then my brother, and my brother only wants me to be happy. That said I'm to deliver the message that if you ever make me _un_happy, he'll come after you, with Naruto in tow, and together they'll eviscerate you slowly."

"I'll just have to make sure you stay happy then." Pein's hands went lower, to rest just above the swell of Itachi's luscious ass. "_Very, very_happy." He gave a slow grin but his heart thumped madly inside his chest at the thought of this actually being real, that he would have Itachi by his side, it was everything he had ever dared to wish for in his deepest dreams and he wouldn't mess it up. He would never give Itachi a reason to doubt him ever again.

Itachi just raised a brow and decided not to inform his lover of just how serious that threat was. Pein would learn after he met Sasuke and Naruto. The brunet nestled closer to the redhead, a content smile resting on his face as he thought of the future. He now had a better, happier one than he'd ever dared hope for and he intended it to last a long, long time.

**The End.**


End file.
